IT'S YOU
by KeroPoko - HanDik
Summary: [DAEBAEK & TAEKOOK CHAPTER VII - THE BIRTHDAY PARTY] Daehyun dan Jungkook yang menyukai dua namja yang mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya yang ternyata merupakan saudara kembar yaitu Baekhyun dan Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1 - CHATTING ROOM

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (Exo),

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP),

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) dan,

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Taman Kecil di Busan_**

Daehyun yang bosan sendirian dirumah kakeknya kini lebih memilih berjalan sendiri ke taman terdekat, ia berharap bisa menemukan seorang teman disini. Daehyun dan kedua orang tuanya berlibur dirumah kakek dan neneknya karena ia sudah merindukan mereka namun siapa sangka disini ia tidak memiliki teman sedikit pun.

Daehyun terus mengitari taman tersebut seorang diri, taman yang begitu sepi disiang hari yang terik ini, mungkin anak seumurannya lebih baik menghabiskan siang yang panas ini dengan tidur siang. Seketika ia melihat seorang _namja_ kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang bermain dikotak pasir sendirian, kemudian ia menghampirinya dengan seyum yang terukir karena bisa mendapatkan seseorang selain dirinya ditaman ini.

"_Annyeong_, boleh kah aku ikut bermain denganmu dipasir ini ?" Tanya Daehyun yang tak lepas dari senyumnya bahagianya karena memiliki teman bermain.

""_Annyeong_, silakan saja boleh kok hehehe" Ucap _namja_ itu dengan senyum manisnya dan sukses membuat Daehyun terpesona.

"Kau manis dan cantik sekali"

"Cantik ? Aku ini _namja_ tahu bukan _yeoja_" Ucap nya kesal dengan me_pout_kan bibir kecilnya.

"Eh, _mian _aku tidak tahu. Lagi kau manis sekali sih hehehe"

"Huh, selalu saja aku dibilang manis padahal kan aku juga mau dibilang tampan seperti saudaraku"

"Tapi manis dan tampan kan tidak ada bedanya hanya yang penting kau tetap cakep kok hehe.." Ucap Daehyun polos.

"Hehehe.. Kau orang pertama yang bilang aku cakep. _Appa _dan _eomma_ ku selalu bilang aku manis begitu juga kakek dan nenek ku. Huuuu"

"Hehehe.. Oh iya kita kan belum kenalan. Siapa namamu ? Aku Dae Hyun" Ucap Daehyun sambil mejulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja aku Baekhie hehe… Aku biasa dipanggil itu" Ucapnya _namja _kecil yang bernama Baekhie itu sambil menjabat tangan Daehyun.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa dan dimana rumahmu ?" Tanya Daehyun sembari menumpuk pasir untuk menjadi gunung.

"Aku kesini bersama kakek dan nenekku, mereka sedang membeli makanan dan kami sedang beristirahat seje…"

"Baekhie, ayo kita berangkat sudah siang dan ini sudah nenek belikan makan siang untukmu" Ucap sang nenek memanggilnya.

"Iya nenek. Daehyun aku pamit dulu ya semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Dadah" Ucapnya yang kemudian berlari menghampiri neneknya.

Daehyun membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dan berniat kembali kerumah karena pakaiannya sudah kotor namun saat Daehyun sudah pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut tidak jauh dari sana terjadi kecelakaan diperempatan antara mobil yang ditumpangi seorang kakek dan nenek bersama cucu nya yang bernama Baekhie itu dengan sebuah truck.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Jeju Island_**

Disore hari yang cerah ini, Jungkook tengah berjalan seorang diri disektar pantai tentunya ia dipantai bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh ia sangat bosan karena tidak ada seorang anak kecil seusianya yang bermain disore hari ini. Sampai matanya menangkap seorang _namja_ kecil yang tengah menendang-nendang ombak yang berdatangan dengan riangnya.

"Boleh kah aku ikut menendang ombak ini"

"Tentu saja, aku bosan sendirian dari tadi jadi aku nendang ombak ini aja. Boleh tahu siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Jungkook kalau kau ?"

"Panggl saja aku _hyungie_ hehe.." Ucap nya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang langung membuat Jungkook terpesona. "Kau disini bersama siapa ?"

"Aku bersama kedua orang tua ku, mereka sedang duduk disana hehe.. kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur, kau sendiri ?" Tanya Jungkook yang ikut menendang ombak-ombak tersebut.

"Sekeluarga ? Enaknya. Aku kemari bertiga bersama _appa _dan _eomma_ ku. _Hyung_ ku sedang bersama kakek dan nenek tapi mereka katanya mau kesini besok hehe.. eh iya aku dipantai ini.. Eh _eomma _itu _eomma _ku kemari sebentar ya" Ucap nya yang menghampiri keluarganya .

"_Appa_ sekarang sedang membeli tiket untuk kembali ke _Seoul_. Kakek, nenek dan Baekhie _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju _Seoul_" Ucap Ibunya dan Jungkook dapat melihat raut sedih diwajah mereka dan dengan terburu-buru mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan pantai tersebut.

Semantara Jungkook yang mendengar hal tersebut mencoba membantu dengan doa agar kakek, nenek dan _hyung_ teman barunya itu baik-baik saja.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_10 tahun kemudian….._**

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jung (Daehyun)_**

Daehyun yang dulu hanya seorang bocah nakal kini menjadi sosok _namja_ yang sangat tampan dengan wajahnya yang tegas dan bibir tebalnya yang seksi dimata para _yeoja_ ataupun _namja jenis uke_. Ia setiap malam selalu saja melihat sebuah bingkai foto sambil menidurkan dirinya tempat tidur. Bingkai itu bukan berisikan sebuah foto namun sebuah surat kabar yang sengaja ia letakan didalam bingkai agar tidak rapuh dimakan usia, surat kabar yang sudah berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ?" Ucapan demi ucapan yang selalu Daehyun keluarkan setiap melihat surat kabar tersebut tidak pernah berubah selalu itu saja yang ia ucapkan. "Semoga itu bukan mobil Baekhie yang kecelakaan. Aku selalu berdoa untuk mu Baekhie" Lanjut Daehyun yang menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu didekat nakas tempat tidurnya.

Daehyun dengan bosan berjalan kemeja belajarnya untuk kembali belajar dan mengerjakan PR-nya karena Daehyun merupakan siswa yang rajin dan memiliki banyak prestasi disekolahnya. Sebenarnya orang tua Daehyun ingin sekali memasukannya kesekolah _'Korean Internasional High School'_ namun Daehyun lebih memilih masuk _Songha Senior High School_ sekolah peringkat satu di _Seoul_ namun masih dibawah dua level dari _Korean Internasional High School_.

Daehyun kini sudah berada dikelas tiga dan memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai namun selalu saja ditolak tetapi Daehyun terus mengejarnya sejak ia menginjak kelas tiga, enam bulan yang lalu.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku membuka _Chatting Room_ siapa tahu ada yang bisa menghilangkan suntuk ku setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini" Ucap nya yang kemudian menyalakan _laptop_ nya dan saat sudah terhubung ia mulai _log in_ dengan _ID_ nya '_hyunTampan'_

Daehyun terus melihat daftar _list_ temannya yang biasa ia ajak _chattingan_ namun ternyata tidak ada dan terus mencari nama yang baginya bisa diajak _chattingan_ sampai ia menemukan sebuah nama yang sama sepertinya.

"_hyunManis_ ? Namanya persis sepertiku dan baru pertama kali aku melihatnya" Ucap Daehyun yang penasaran dan mulai mengklik _ID_ tersebut dan menyapanya 

_CHAT ROOM (hyunTampan &amp; hyunManis)_

_hyunTampan : Malam, namamu sama seperti ku ?_

_hyunManis : Malam juga, Wah iyaaaaaaaaa.. Hehehe __J_

_hyunTaman : Apa kau orang baru disini ? Soalnya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu_

_hyunManis : Ne aku orang baru dan akun ini dibuatkan oleh dongsaeng ku._

_hyunTampan : Waaaaah pantas saja. By the way mengenai nama ID mu ini nama kita bisa samaan ya_

_hyunManis : Ah mengenai nama ini, dongsaeng ku lah yang membuatnya padahal aku sampai protes tapi ya sudahlah :DD_

_hyunTampan : Kenapa kau protes ? siapa tahu kau benar-benar manis. :P_

_hyunManis : Aku memang manis. Malah aku namja termanis disekolah ku ._

_hyunTampan : Omo! Kau namja O.o_

_hyunManis : Ne aku namja. Memangnya kenapa ? Ada yang salah dengan namja manis ? –"_

_hyun Tampon : Tidak kok. Dulu aku juga pernah mempunyai teman seorang namja yang sangat manis tapi baru sehari kami bermain ia sudah harus pergi __L_

_hyunManis : Omo! Jangan bersedih. Suatu saat nanti kalian pasti bertemu. Semangat dong tampan!_

_hyunTampan : Aku selalu berharap begitu dan berdoa kalau dia bukan termasuk korban kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu._

_hyunManis : Kecelakaan ? Maksudnya ?_

_hyunTampan : Saat aku pulang setelah bermain dengannya, aku melihat berita dan terjadi kecelakaan dekat taman dan aku perhatikan mobil yang tertabrak itu persis seperti mobil yang dia naiki __L_

_hyunManis : cupcupcup Jangan bersedih dong.. /Tarik bibir hyunTampan keatas/ Tahan lengkungan ini ya ? SENYUUUUUUM._

_hyunTampan : Hahahaha.. Kau ini bisa saja. Oh boleh aku tahu kau masih sekolah atau kuliah atau sudah kerja ?_

_hyunManis : Aku masih sekolah, lebih tepatnya aku sudah kelas dua SHS_

_hyunTampan : Aigoooooooo. Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung mulai sekarang karena aku satu tingkat diatasmu._

_hyunManis : Baiklah hyuuuuuuuuuung!_

Daehyun terus melakukan _chatingan _bersama teman barunya yang menurut nya sangat asik tersebut ntah sudah berapa lama hingga sang punya ID _hyunManis_ pamit untuk tidur begitu pula dengan Daehyun yang harus tidur juga.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Jeon (Jungkook)_**

Jungkook memandang lesu dirinya karena untuk sekian kalinya ia ditolak oleh _sunbae_ yang ia sukai namun dengan ditolaknya dirinya tidak mematahkan semangatnya untuk memilikinya. Tapi begitu pun dengan _sunbae_ nya itu ia tidak pernah melarang Jungkook untuk menjauhinya atau merasa canggung dengannya, mereka tetap akrab semenjak Jungkook masuk sekolahnya enam bulan lalu

"Hah sebaiknya aku _online_ deh siapa tahu ada yang mau diajak _chatting_ tapi sore begini teman-temanku tidak ada yang _online_" Ucapnya yang kemudian mengambil_ laptop _yang penuh dengan _sticker bunny_ kesukaannya.

"Haiaaah.. Tidak ada yang _online_ masa. Eh tunggu ini siapa ya ? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya"

Jungkook yang sudah pasrah karena tidak ada temannya satupun yang _online_ namun sesaat ia akan _log out_, dirinya melihat _ID'TaeLion' _yang aneh sepertinya _ID_-nya '_KookBunny_'. 

_CHAT ROOM (KookBunny &amp; TaeLion)_

_KookBunny : Hai, kau orang baru ya ?_

_TaeLion : Bukan, aku sudah lama disini_

_KookBunny : Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ID mu ini_

_TaeLion :Tapi malah aku belum pernah melihat ID mu sebelumnya_

_KookBunny : Aku selalu online malam dan ini pertama kalinya aku online sore_

_TaeLion : Pantas saja, kita beda jam online. Aku selalu online jam segini_

_KookBunny : Hehehe.. /Tepok Jidat/ Mianhe…. By the way, kau ini suka singa ya ? soalnya ID mu ada kata Lion_

_TaeLion : Ne, Singa adalah hewan favorite ku hehe…_

_KookBunny : Pantas saja, kalau aku kelinci mangkanya namanya Bunny /tidak ada yang nanya/_

_TaeLion : Siapa bilang tidak ada yang nanya, tadi aku mau nanya balik eh udah keburu jadi tidak jadi nanya deh.. Hahahah_

_KookBunny : Benarkah ? Aigoooo aku jadi malu sendiri hahaha…._

_TaeLion : Hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali /cubit pipi/_

_KookBunny :Aniyaaaa hyung sakit….._

_TaeLion : Kau memanggilku hyung ? memang kau kelas berapa ?_

_KookBunny : Aku memang selalu memanggil siapa saja dengan hyung karena aku ini mukanya imut jadi kalau aku lebih tua darimu orang tetap memanggilku paling muda begitu. Aku baru kelas satu SHS_

_TaeLion : /Gubraaaak/_

_KookBunny : Eit hyung kenapa ? kok bisa jatuh ? o.O_

_TaeLion : Tidak kok, wah untung saja aku lebih tua satu tingkat darimu kalau tidak aku udah menuntutmu_

_KookBunny : Satu tingkat lebih tua ? Kau kelas dua hyung ? untunglah_

_TaeLion : Untung apanya ?_

_TaeLion : Aku offline dulu ya, hyungku meminta membuatkannya ID Chatting Room dulu. Dia iri aku cuekin jadi katanya mau ikutan bikin. Dada KookBunny. _

_TaeLion : __**Offline**_

"Yah dia _online_, padahal seru orangnya. Kalau begitu besok-besok aku _online_ jam segini deh" Ucap Jungkook yang kecewa karena ia baru mendapatkan teman baru yang asik tapi sudah harus _offline_.

"Sebaiknya aku belajar karena besoka ada ulangan matematika" Ucapnya yang kemudian membuka buku pelajaran yang akan diulangkan besok.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Songha Senior High School_**

Pagi ini Daehyun pergi sekolah pagi-pagi karena ia ingin menunggu sang pujaan hatinya yang selama ini ia taksir semenjak pujaannya masuk sekolah ini. Sebenarnya ia menyukainya karena mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya 'Baekhie'.

Daehyun bersandar pada mobilnya dengan pandangan terus menuju gerbang sekolanya sampai _nama_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu turun dari mobil mewah didepan gerbang dan melangkah masuk kedalam. _Namja_ itu bernama Byun Tae Hyung anak bungsu dari keluarga ternama Keluarga Byun yang statusnya sama seperti keluarga Jung dan Jeon.

"YAAAAA TAETAE!"

"Ya Tuhan… Dia lagi" Ucap Taehyung yang kaget dan bergegas masuk kedalam area sekolah.

"TAETAE TUNGGU!"

"APA SIH _HYUNG_.. Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku"

"Aku akan tetap mengejarmu sampai kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali _hyung_! Aku ini _SEME _ingat _SEME SEJATI_ dan kau juga _SEME_ tidak mungkin! Dan aku masih mau bersama _UKE!" _

"Itu bukan masalah Taetae"

"ITU MASALAH _HYUUUUUUNG_!"

Daehyun terus mengejarnya sampai Taehyung masuk kekelasnya dan mengunci pintu kelasnya. Taehyung tidak mungkin menyukainya karena mereka _SAMA-SAMA SEME_ dan tidak mungkin suka padanya karena ia menyukai sosok _namja_ manis yang dulu menemaninya bermain ombak di pantai _Jeju Island_ sebelum _hyung_ nya kecelakaan.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_Korean Internasional School_**

Seorang _namja_ manis yang baru tiba disekolahnya karena harus mengantar sang _dongsaeng_ ah bukan saudara kembarnya kesekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Byun Baek Hyun, nama _namjai_ manis tersebut, ia dan suadara kembarnya memang tidak satu sekolah karena saudara kembarnya yaitu Byun Tae Hyung ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan sahabatnya, sementara Baekhyun sedari _Junior High School_ sudah berniat akan masuk _Korean Internasional High Schooi._

"Baekhie _hyung!_"

"Ah Kookie, baru datang ?"

"Tidak _hyung_, aku menunggumu karena ingin masuk bersama-sama denganmu _hyung_"

"Baiklah ayo masuk"

Baekhyun dan Jungkook kini berjalan bersama-sama, sudah biasa bagi Baekhyun selalu berjalan bersama Jungkook semenjak adik kelasnya ini masuk kesekolah ini dan sudah biasa tangannya digemgam dengan erat semenjak Jungkook mengutarakan perasaannya namun ditolak.

"_Hyung_ kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu"

"_Ne _Kookie, dan kau sudah mengatakannya itu berkali-kali" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah bosan dan tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Dan tetap _hyung_ tidak menyukaimu, _hyung_ menyayangimu sebagai _dongsaeng_ bukan sebagai kekasih. Karena kau ingat kita berdua sama-sama _uke_ dan itu tidak mungkin"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjadi _seme_ buat _hyung_"

"Tidak boleh kookie. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kita sudah sampai dikelasmu, belajar yang rajin ya Kookie" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengusai suari hitam Jungkook.

"Tunggu saja _hyung_ aku akan membuatmu menyukai ku!" Ucap Jungkook yang kemudian masuk kedalam kelas.

Yang membuat Jungkook menyukai Baekhyun karena Baekhyun mirip dengan _namja_ yang ia temui di _Jeju island_ tapi Baekhyun tetap mengelak kalau ia tidak pernah ke _Jeju island_ pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi Jungkook tetap bersikeras kalau itu adalah Baekhyun.

_Bersambung…._

_Sebenarnya ini mau dipost setelah ada cerita yang selesai namun karena sudah tak tahan di otak lagi ya sudah saya post deh,_

_hehehe.. tapi tenang cerita yang lain tetap di update sesuai jadwal cuman untuk minggu ini saya agak telat karena lagi banyak tugas._

_untuk Jumma Han Yuri dan darkhyunner shinning ini saya tepatin janji saya buat post cerita BaekTae jadi kakak beradik yang saya bilang konsepnya sama seperti WRC (Wrong or Right Couple ?)._

_Untuk Sequel My Hero masih pengerjaan ya hehehehe..._

_Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.. Terima kasih :)_

_ditunggu review dari reader dan Hyun Fams :D_

_Salam HanDik :DDD_


	2. Chapter 2 - FIRST MEET

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO),

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP),

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) dan,

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS)

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO)

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO)

-.

_Cerita selanjutnya yang saya update setelah 'Wrong or Right Couple ?' dan "My Hero Season 2" _

_dan saya masih ada satu hutang sebelum saya vakum yaiutu "Classical Music" akan saya update kurang lebih dua hari lagi :)_

-.

-88888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berjalan secara tergesa-gesa setibanya taxi yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di Rumah Sakit Seoul, dengan sangat terburu-buru Tuan Byun menuju meja receptionis untuk menanyakan dimana letak kamar ayah, ibu dan putra sulung mereka. Setelah mendapatkan informasi kamar yang dicari Tuan Byun langsung bergegas sementara Nyonya Byun mengikuti dari belakang dengan menggendong Taehyung. Sesampainya disalah satu kamar ICU, Tubuh Tuan Byun lemas seketika begitu pula Nyonya Byun yang melihat kondisi anak sulung mereka yang penuh perban dan berbagai alat yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

_"Eomma, Baekhie hyung kenapa ? Dan kenapa tubuhnya dibalut sama kain putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan dan kepalanya ?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat kondisi Kakak kembarnya, Baekhyun._

_"Baekhie hyung, tidak apa-apa kok Taetae. Baekhie hyung hanya sakit dan mesti diperban seperti itu. Nah sekarang Taetae berdoa untuk kesembuhan Baekhie hyung ya" Ucap Nyonya Byun sedikit berbohong mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak membuat putra bungsunnya semakin bertanya._

_"Ne eomma, Taetae pasti berdoa untuk kesehatan Baekhie hyung" Ucap Taehyung dengan mantap dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada dinding kaca ruang ICU tempat Baekhyun dirawat._

_/CEKLEK/_

_"Uisa, bagaimana kondisi anak saya ? dan orang tua saya bagaimana ?" Tanya Tuan Byun yang benar-benar panik akan kondisi yang menimpa keluarganya._

_"Mohon maaf Tuan Byun, kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan kedua orang tua anda namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Hanya putra anda, Baekhyun yang bisa kami selamatkan karena pihak polisi menemukan tubuh Baekhyun dipeluk oleh ibu anda namun ternyata sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras telah mengenai kepala anak anda" Jelas Uisa yang langsungsontak membuat Nyonya Byun kembali meneteskan air mata dan tubuh Tuan Byun semakin lemas mendengar itu sementara Taehyung hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan dokter tersebut._

_"Tapi Baekhyun putra ku tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya kembali Tuan Byun yang berharap bahwa putra sulungnya baik-baik saja namun harapannya pupus setelah melihat sang dokter menghembuskan nafasnya resah._

_"Sebenarnya Tuan Byun, akibat benturan yang sangat keras itu ada yang kami takutkan yaitu putra anda bisa saja terkena gegar otak atau bisa saja tidak bisa kami selamatkan karena melihat detak jantung dan kondisinya yang semakin menurun" _

_"Tidak-tidak. Kumohon selamatkan putra sulung ku. Akan kubayar berapa pun asal Baekhyun bisa kembali membuka matanya dan tertawa lagi'_

_"Akan kami usahakan Tuan, saran saya sebaiknya Tuan mengurusi pemakaman orang tua anda. Dan untuk Baekhyun kami sudah melakukan operasi kecil namun bila tidak ada perkembangan sampai lusa maka kami akan meronsen kepala putra anda. Jika hasilnya buruk kami akan kembali melakukan operasi kembali"_

_"Baiklah uisa jika itu yang terbaik untuk putraku, asal ia bisa kembali membuka matanya" _

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya harus kembali keruangan saya" Ucap uisa yang kemudian kembali keruangannya._

_"Yeobo kau disini jaga Baekhyun dan Taehyung ya. Aku akan mengurus administrasi terlebih dahulu dan mempersiapkan proses pemakaman untuk appa dan eomma" Ucap Tuan Byun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nyonya Byun._

_Setelah proses pemakaman kedua orang tua Tuan Byun, ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui istrinya. Ia sungguh tidak akan sanggup bila salah satu malaikat kecilnya harus pergi, Baekhyun dan Taehyung adalah kebahagian terbesar yang ia miliknya bersama istrinya. Dirinya sangat sedih bila melihat Taehyung kehilangan saudara kembarnya, mereka berdua selalu bersama setiap hari dan sudah cukup ia kehilangan kedua orang tua yang ia sayangi dan tidak mau bila harus kehilangan putra sulungnya._

_"Bagaimana keadan Baekhyun ?"_

_"Masih belum ada perkembangan yeobo. Setiap jam suster selalu mengecheck kondisi Baekhyun namun mereka bilang belum ada perubahan sama sekali"_

_"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuknya"_

_"Ne yeobo. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, aku sudah cukup sedih kehilangan appa dan eomma. hiks. Hiks" Suara isakan Nyonya Byun mulai terdengar sementara Tuan Byun yang melihat istrinya menangis mulai merengkuh tubuh lemah tersebut sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung yang sedang tertidur._

_Sudah hampir dua puluh jam Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berada dirumah sakit hingga pagi menjelang, keduanya tertidur tidak nyaman karena memikirkan kondisi Baekhyun yang belum ada perkembangan. Tidur mereka terasa terganggu karena mendengar suara langkah suster dan uisa yang masuk kedalam ruang ICU Baekhyun. Dengan seksama Tuan dan Nyonya Byun melihat pemeriksaan tersebut dari balik kaca dan sungguh perasaan mereka sudah tidak karuan._

_/CEKLEK/_

_"Bagaimana keadaan putra kami ?" Ucap Tuan Byun yang melihat uisa sudah keluar dari ruang ICU._

_"Kondisi Baekhyun sudah membaik dan ia mulai sadar namun"_

_"Namun apa uisa ? Beri tahu kami ?"_

_"Akibat benturan yang sangat keras tersebut membuat putra anda, Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya secara penuh"_

_"Maksud anda, Baekhyun terkena amnesia ?"_

_"Benar Tuan Byun, sekarang kami akan memindahkan putra anda ke ruang rawat dan kami mohon bantu Baekhyun untuk mengingat kembali tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan"_

_"Baik uisa, kami akan membantu mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun. Bagi kami kesadaran Baekhyun adalah yang terpenting" Ucap Tuan Byun yang kemudian mengajak Nyonya Byun dan menggendong Taehyun untuk menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun yang baru._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SONGHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Suasana kantin begitu sangat ramai, sementara Taehyung tengah asik memakan makan siangnya harus berhenti karena sahabat kecilnya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Taehyung sudah tahu apa yang dipikiran Sehun kalau bukan mengenai kakak kembarnya Baekhyun, Sehun bisa dibilang sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan harus bersaing dengan kakaknya sendiri yaitu Luhan.

"Kau ini masih keberatan aku pindah kesini ?"

"Itu kau tahu, lagi pula kenapa sih kau pakai pindah kemari"

"Aku kan sudah bilang Hunnie, kalau aku pindah karena mengingat janji kecil kita dulu dan jangan menyalahiku dong. Salahin dirimu sendiri Oh Se Hoon, siapa suruh kau tidak lolos masuk _Korean International High School_ jadi aku pindah kesini karena tidak mungkin kau pindah kesekolahku dulu"

"Haish. Iya iya Taetae. Argh! Tapi hari ini Luhan _hyung_ menyebalkan. Ia bilang hari ini akan makan siang berdua dengan Baekhie _hyung_, gimana dong"

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu Hunnie, dia kan _hyung_ mu sendiri. Lagi pula aku pindah karena kuyakin Lulu _hyung_ bisa menjaga Baekhie _hyung_ disana"

"Iya menjaganya abis itu ia terkam gimana ?"

"Tenang saja, kalau ia berani melakukan itu pada _hyung_ ku akan kubalas ia dengan lebih menyakitkan"

"Ah kau benar juga Tae, oh iya bisa dong jika aku membawa Baekhie _hyung_ jalan-jalan ?"

"Hmm. Tidak bol… Eh aku harus pergi sekarang"Ucap Taehyung yang harus bergegas pergi sebelum masalah yang malas ia temui menghampirinya namun siapa sangka masalah itu tidak bisa berhenti datang kepadanya sampai Daehyun memanggil namanya.

"TAETAE!"

"Ah si Daehyun _sunbae_ lagi rupanya. Tapi kenapa Daehyun _sunbae_ bersikeras kalau Taehyung itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal padahal sepuluh tahun yang lalu seingatku Taehyung itu sedang berada Jeju _island_ dan tidak berada disekitar Busan" Ucap Sehun yang sedang menerawang setelah melihat Daehyun mulai mengejar Taehyung.

Hal yang paling ia sesali karena pindah ke _Songha SHS_ yaitu karena ada makhluk menyebalkan bernama Jung Dae Hyun. Karena Daehyun ingin menjadikan Taehyung kekasihnya namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taehyung dengan alasan mereka berdua sama-sama _seme_ namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak berhenti .

_"Ini salah Sehun kenapa dia bisa gagal lolos masuk Korea Internasional High School" _Batin Taehyung yang terus berlari sekuat tenaga. "_Baekhie hyuuuuung tolong Taetae sekarang juga"_Teriak Taehyung dalam hatinya

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KOREAN INTERNASIONAL SCHOOL_**

Siang ini, Baekhyun hanya memesan _strarberry cheese cake_ yang berada dikantin, bukan namanya sekolah _Internasional_ kalau tidak memiliki kantin yang lengkap. Acara makan Baekhyun selalu saja terusik karena tingkah dua orang didepannya yang selalu saja meributkan dirinya yaitu Jungkook dan Luhan.

"HEH! Kelinci sudah kubilang berhenti mendekati Baekhyun-ku"

"Eh Rusa, kau yang harusnya berhetin mendekati Baekhie _hyung_. Tidak salah apa dirimu yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi_ seme_ Baekhie _hyung_. Aku yang cocok menjadi _seme_ Baekhie _hyung_"

"Seenak jidatmu kelinci. Jangan main _judge_k kalau aku ini _uke_, ingat baik-baik ya aku Oh Lu Han _namja_ yang sangat tampon dan _manly_ adalah seorang _seme _sejati. Ingat itu _SEME _SEJATI!"

"Cih, mana ada _seme_ secantik dirimu"

"Eh kelinci dari pada kau! Udah tahu _uke_ masih aja mau menjadi _seme_. Kau tahu sesuatu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kalau _Uke _ya _uke _aja tidak usah mengaku _seme_"

"YAK! Apa kau bilang rusa"

"Jungkook itu _UKE SEJATI!"_

"YAK! RUSA SIALAN!"

"SUDAH STOP KALIAN BERDUA! Kalian tahu tidak kalau kalian sedari tadi rebut ini dan itu menggangu makan siangku saja tahu"

"_Mianhe_ Baekhie/ Baekhie _hyung_"

"Bisa tidak sih kalian ini akur sedikit saja ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jungkook dan Luhan. "Kalau begitu kalian salaman dan berbaikan. Ayo salaman!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya karena Jungkook dan Luhan tidak mau bersalaman.

_"Awas saja kau rusa, kalau bukan ada Baekhie hyung, aku tidak akan bersalaman dengamu" _Batin Jungkook dengan menatao tajam mata Luhan.

_"Dikira aku tidak tahu arti dalam tatapanmu itu kelinci ? Ingat hanya didepan Baekhyun-ku aku akan berdamai denganmu"_

"Nah begitu doang, kan kalau begini jadi lebih enak dibanding kalian harus bertengkar terus" Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook dan Luhan namun menampilkan senyum yang menyeramkan untuk satu sama lain.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_MINI MARKET_**

Daehyun yang memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran _mini market _karena ingin membeli berbagai macam makanan ringan untuk persediaannya dirumah. Dengan jalan santai dan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam kantung celana _jeans_-nya membuat semua mata para _yeoja_ tertuju padanya termasuk para _namja uke _ yang berada di dalam _mini market _ itu.

Daaehyun terus melangkah dengan membawa keranjang makanan untuk tempat makanan ringannya, saat membeli makanan ringan tersebut Daehyun akan membelinya seorang diri tanpa meminta para _maid_ membelikannya karena ia lebih suka membelinya sendiri.

Sementara disebrang sana sosok Baekhyun tengah berbelanja keperluan sehari-harinya dengan dibantu oleh Jiyeon _nunnamaid_ pribadinya. Setelah berbelanja kebutuhan pribadinya, Baekhyun pergi menuju bagian yang tersedia makanan ringan karena ada yang ingin ia beli.

"_Tampon sekali dia!_" Batin Baekhyun yangmelihat sosok _namja _tampon yang sedang melihat berbagai makanan ringan yang tersedia walau keranjangnya sudah pernuh.

"Hmm.. Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku" Ucap Daehyun _namja_ yang ternyata dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Jiyeon_ nunna_ sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi. Baekhie sudah cukup belanja ini aja"

"Tuan Muda tidak jadi beli makanan ?"

"Tidak usah _nunna_. Ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya tersebut.

"Tuan Muda sebaiknya ke mobil duluan saja, biarkan saya yang belanja makanan ringan untuk Tuan Muda. Lagi pula besokkan Tuan Muda tidak pergi kemana-mana"

"Hmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, _nunna_ beli aja _waffle _yang biasaku beli lima kotak aja" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan keluar _mini market_ sementara Jiyeon langsung mengambil pesanan yang diminta Tuan Muda-nya langsung bergegas menuju kasir karena antrian sore ini begitu panjang.

Sementara itu, Daehyun yang tengah asik memilih makanan ringan yang akan ia beli, dan kini kerajang yang ia gunakan sudah berganti menjadi _trolley_ untuk mengangkut semua belanjaannya. Saat hendak berbalik menuju kasir, ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya dan dengan terburu-buru pergi menuju kasih namun tubuhnya lemas seketika karena antrian yang sangat panjang.

_"Tadi itu kan Taetae ? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis sih! Berbeda sekali dengan disekolah. Dan mobil itu memang mobil yang biada mengantar Taetae kesekolah"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Aku punya ide bagus" Ucap Daehyun dengan senang dan tidak akan menyianyiakan idenya yang cemerlang ini yaitu mengajak Taehyung kencan tanpa memberi kabar besok.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN _**(**_BAEKHYUN &amp; TAEHYUNG)_**

Bagi Taehyung, malam minggu yang cerah ini akan ia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan teman _chatting_ nya, sebenarnya ia berharap akan bertemu dengan ID _KookBunny_ teman yang ia temui di _Chatting Room_ sore kemarin.

"Ah dia ada ternyata. Baiklah aku akan mengobrol dengannya hari ini"

_TaeLion : Malam BunnyKook :DD_

_KookBunny : Malam hyung __J_

_KookBunny : YAK! Apa-apaan itu hyung! Bukan BunnyKook tapi KookBunny. Kau pikir aku kue pancook apa -_-_

_TaeLion : Hahahaha.. maaf bunny_

_KookBunny : Tidak ada maaf bagimu singa edan!_

_TaeLion : Edan ? apa itu kok aku baru tahu ada bahas itu ?_

_KookBunny : Edan itu bahasa Jawa (_Benar atau tidak ya ? Saya lupa)_ artinya gila hyung_

_TaeLion : Oh artinya gila toh, hyung baru tahu._

_TaeLion : Eh tadi apa artinya gila ? seenaknya saja kau kelinci nyasar._

_KookBunny : Yak! Singat gila! Hahaha…_

_TaeLion :YAK! Kau ini! Kualat ntar ngatain yang tua._

_KooBunny : Oh iya ntar aku kualat sama orang tua ya ? Hahahaha_

_"TaeLion : Sial! Aku bukan orang tua ya. Aku begini masih muda tahu_

_"KookBunny : Masih mudaan aku ya hyung /Meleeeeeet/_

_"TaeLion : Haish! Kau ini. Eh Bunny malam minggu di Chatting Room ya ? JONES dong ya ? hahahaha.._

_KookBunny : JONES itu apa hyung ?_

_TaeLion : Ah kau tidak tahu ? Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku di Indonesia. Katanya JONES itu Jomblo Ngenes alias belum pernah mempunyai pacar! Hahahaha_

_KookBunny : YAK~! Aku bukan Jones! Hu uh._

_TaeLion : Kalau bukan Jones ngapain berkeliaran disini. Hahahaha.. /Melet/_

_KookBunny : Iya juga ya hyung. Eh tunggu! HYUUUNG JUGA MALAM MINGGU DI CHATTING ROOM berarti hyung juga JONES! WOOO JONES BILANG JONESSSS!_

_TaeLion : Hey! Aku bukan Jones ya. aku Cuma SINGLE bukan JONES_

_KookBunny : Eh emang beda ya hyung ?_

_TaeLion : Ya jelas Single itu pilihan hidup._

_KookBunny : Oalah beda toh, aku baru tahu hyung._

Taehyung terlihat sangat bahagia karena bisa mengerai teman barony ayang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai '_Jones_', ia merutuki dirinya karena berhasil menipu _namja_ temanb _chatting-_nya yang terlhita begitu polos. Taehyung merasa sangat senang bila sedang _chat_ dengan seseorang IDI bernama _'KookBunny'_, sudah berapa jam berlalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur satu sama lain.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_TAMAN KOMPLEK PERUMAHAN ELIT_**

Pagi yang cerah ini, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berlari pagi ditaman komplek yang berada ditengah perumahan diantara berbagai _block_ yang ada. Berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya, ia sangat menyukai olah raga pagi dibanding tidur sampai siang seperti kakaknya, Baekhyun.

_"Hyuuung! Baekhie hyuuung! Ayo temani Taetae lari pagi"_

_"Ah hyung malas Taetae, kau sendiri saja. Lain kali hyung akan menemanimu berlari"_

_"Ah hyung mah dari dulu selalu bilang begitu tapi selalu ujung-ujungnya minggu depan terus. Hu uh"_

_"Baiklah-baiklah, hyung berjanji kalau minggu depan akan menemani adik hyung yang paling tampon ini Byun Tae Hyung untuk lari pagi"_

Perbincangan Taehyung dengan Baekhyun yang terus berputar diotaknya dan ia bersikeras bila minggu depan Baekhyun tidak menemaninya maka ia akan menyeret kakak kembarnya itu secara paksa untuk lari pagi. Taehyung berlari pagi mengelilingi taman dengan diselingi jalan santai agar tidak cepat lelah.

"Baekhie _hyuuung!"_

"Seperti ada yang memanggil nama panggilan _hyung_-ku. Ah tapi siapa tahu memang ada yang mirip nama panggilannya seperti Baekhie _hyung_"

"Yak! Baekhie _hyung_! Kupanggil kenapa tidak menengok !" Ucap _namja_ manis nan imut yang menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

_"Aigooo manis sekali dia. Aaaaa Seperti namja kecil yang kutemui di Jeju Island_" Batin Taehyung.

"Ekhem. Baekhie _hyung_ terlihat _manly_ sekali hari ini dan terlihat tampon tidak sepeti biasanya. Ah Kookie tahu! Pasti Baekhie _hyung_ sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Kookie dan mencoba menjadi _Seme_ buat Kookie ya jadi berdandan seperti _seme_ hari ini. Aaaaaa.. Kookie semakin sayang sama Baekhie _hyung_. Ayo _hyung _kalau begitu kita jalan berdua" Ucap _namja_ tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jungkook dan langsung menarik Taehyung yang masih berfikir dan mencerna apa yang dikatan oleh Jungkook.

_"WAIT! Dia mengira aku baekhie hyung ?"_ Batin Taehyung yang masih diam ditarik oleh Jungkook.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN_**

Baekhyun hari ini sudah rapih dan tentunya wangi, ia serapih ini bukan karena ingin pergi tapi memang selalu seperti ini setiao hari minggu. Dirinya selalu asik dengan menonton acara _favorite_-nya yaitu kartu Pororo sampai bel rumahnya berbunyi dan dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

/_CEKLEK/_

_"Bukannya dia namja yang ada dimini market kemarin ? Argh! Dia tampan sekali hari ini dan sangat manly"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih diam seribu bahasa melihat _namja_ tampan sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

_"Ah_ kau manis sekali hari ini Taetae. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat _manly_" Ujar _namja_ tersebut yang ternyata adalah Daehyun.

"_Eh Taetae ? maksudnya ?"_

_Bersambung…._

_Ah ok, It's You sudah update Chapter II,_

_untuk DaeBaek saya udah update 'Wrong or Righ Couple ?" dan "My Hero Season 2" sesuai janji saya sebelumnya dan kali ini saya update It's You dan saya masih ada satu utang lagi sebelum saya vakum yaitu "Classical Music" dalam waktu dekat akan segera saya update dan berarti saya sudah mulai vakum untuk 2 - 3 minggu kedepan :)_

**_terima kasih untuk review-nya :_**

**_saya siapa : nama mu berasa pertanyaan hehehe.. perpindahan pelajar ya ? boleh juga saya tampung dulu ya hehe.. sudah di update nih bagaimana :D_**

**_Jumma Han Yuri : hohoho.. kalau sweet mah insya allah Jumma, kan saya paling handal bukan yang sweet sweet.. hahaha.. _**

**_Deedee : Hehehe.. saya aja yang buat bayanginnya sambil ketawa sendiri hehe :DDD_**

**_darkhyunners shinning : kalau ini lebih komplek kayaknya dibanding WRC nih :D cuma mau doang si kook sangking terobsesi sama Baekhyun jadi begitu hahaha.._**

**_jimjamly : wah berarti penggambaran saya masih kurang nih.. ok deh akan ditingkatkan untuk penggambarannya biar nggak bikin bingung heheh..._**

**_Guest : Terima kasih, tapi ini masih abal-abal kok belum bisa ngalahin cerita yang lain yang lebih baik dan bagus :)_**

**_hldjmsbkr : iya ketuker tapi secara alami karena mirip XD hehe.. duh belom berani ah buat buat Baekook hehe.. eh iya BaekTae ini kembar tapi mereka tetap ditingkat yang sama tingkat dua hanya beda sekolah. kalau Daehyun itu tingkat akhir sementara Jungkook tingkat awal hehe.. udah diupdate My Hero tapi bukan sequel saya bikin lanjutannya jadi Season 2, gpp ya soalnya malah jadi berchapter pas ngetik :)_**

Sekian balasa review dan saya harap dapat mereview kembali dan dapat review tambahan. hehehe..

sekian dari saya oh iya terima kasih untuk yang favorite dan follow sekalian sider terima kasih juga :)

salam pamit dari saya :)


	3. Chapter 3 - LOVE IN FIRST DATING

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Byun Baek Hyun

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Byun Tae Hyung

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS) as Joen Joeng Guk

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO) as Oh Lu Han

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_TAMAN KOMPLEK PERUMAHAN ELIT_**

Pagi ini acara _jogging_ Taehyung harus terganggung dengan datangnya seorang _namja _manis yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya '_Baekhie hyung_' dan sukses membuat kening Taehyung mengerut tidak mengerti. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya membedakan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang merupakan kakak kembarnya, mereka berdua hanya beda lima menit saat melahirkan dan mereka berdua merupakan kembar identik. Sejak mereka memulai sekolah mereka dari _playgroup_, semua teman dan guru mereka pun baru bisa membedakan mereka setelah tiga bulan lamanya.

_"Siapa anak ini sih ? Mengganggu acara jogging pagiku saja. Dari tadi dia terus berbicara mengenai sekolahku dulu sebelum aku pindah dan tentunya aku masih mengingat betul sekolah itu" _Batin Taehyung.

_"Baekhie hyung hari ini sedikit aneh, biasanya dia menyaut apa yang aku bicarakan dan kenapa sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan mengerutkan keningnya saat aku bercerita" _ Batin Jungkook.

"Baekhie _hyung_, kau seberapa dekat sama si Rusa itu ?" Tanya Jungkook.

_"Rusa ? Nugu ? Memangnya di Korea IHS ada rusa ya ?" _Tanya Taehyung dalam pikirannya.

"Yak! _Hyung_ kenapa mengacuhkanku. Tadi aku bercerita diacuhkan dan sekarang aku bertanya juga diacuhkan" Ucap Jungkook kesal dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Rusa ? Rusa ? Rusa ? Ah maksudnya Luhan hyung ?_" Batin Taehyung yang sempat berfikir bahwa yang dimaksud '_Rusa_' ialah Luhan.

"Maaf bukannya _hyung_ mengacuhkanmu tapi yang kau maksud Luhan _hyung_ ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali yang bingung harus memanggilnya apa karena tidak mengetahui nama _namja_ tersebut yang sebenarnya bernama Jungkook.

"Huuuuuh. Ya siapa lagi _hyung_ kalau bukan Luhan satu itu" Ucap Jungkook yang masih kesal namun memalingkan wajahnya karena mendengar suara yang terdengar lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya.

_"Aigooo_. _Ah kenapa suara Baekhie hyung sekarang begitu terdengar berat dan aaaaah suara bass-nya itu bikin aku jadi merona begini_" Batin Jungkook yang merasa dirinya panas karena mendengar suara Taehyung yang berat.

"_Anak ini kenapa sih ? Dan itu kenapa telinganya memerah seperti itu, terlebih lagi apa dia siswa kelas satu ya ? Karena aku belum pernah melihatnya saat aku masih sekolah disana. Tapi dia imut sekali, ini baru uke tipeku banget_" Batin Taehyung yang penasaran namun senang karena menemukan tipe _uke_-nya.

Sementara dari arah berlawanan mereka terlihat seorang _namja_ bermata rusa dan tidak sengaja melihat sosok Jungkook yang menjadi _rival_ –nya dalam merebut Baekhyun siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

_"Sedang apa dia disana ? Ckck.. sepertinya dia sudah menyerah dan menggait namja seme lain. Jelaslah masa uke sama uke. Untuk dia sudah sadar, aku samperin ah"_ Batin Luhan.

"Woaaaah si Kelinci Jungkook ternyata sudah sadar ya, sehingga sekarang udah punya _gebetan_ baru" Ucap Luhan yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"Maksudmu apa Rusa ? Kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang berlari dengan Baekhie _hyung_-ku" Ucap Jungkook tidak terima.

_"Oh jadi namanya Jungkook ? Nama yang lucu sama seperti orangnya"_ Batin Taehyung yang mengetahui nama Jungkook setelah sadar siapa yang menyebut nama tersebut adalah Luhan. "_Duh Luhan hyung, aku harus memberi isyarat untuk tidak memberi tahu kalau aku bukan baekhie hyung"_

"Baekhie _hyung_ ? Mana mungkin Baekhie berdandan se-_manly_ in.. Kau …..?" Ucap Luhan yang tersadar bahwa _namja _yang bersama Jungkook bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan adik kembar Baekhyun.

Taehyung memberi isyarat kepada Luhan dengan membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua jari telunjuknya dan dengan tatapan yang mengartikan _'Jangan kau sebut namaku hyung'_. Luhan yang mengerti isyarat tersebut dapat tersenyum bahagia karena ia tahu Taehyung pasti penasaran dengan Jungkook.

"Ah Baekhie tumben sekali kau berpenampilan se-_manly_ ini ?"

"Ini karena aku kalah taruhan _hyung_ sama Taetae jadinya aku harus berpenampilan _manly_ dan ya menurutku acak-acakkan begini" Ucap Taehyung dusta.

"Memang kalian bertaruh apa ? Sampai Taetae menyuruhmu seperti ini ?"

"Kemarin sore aku kan sedang belajar kue untuk pertama kalinya dengan juru masak keluargaku nah saat itu Taetae muncul untuk mengambill minum dan melihat kegiatanku kemudian dia bilang '_Kau membuat kue hyung ? Yang ada malah membuat seisi rumah sakit perut. Taetae sangat yakin itu_'" Ucap Taehyung yang melanjutkan dustanya. "Dan saat itu aku bilang saja kalau kue yang aku buat ini enak dia harus berdandan sepertiku seharian penuh"

"Dan biarku tebak Taetae langsung bilang kau harus berdandan _manly _seperti dirinya"

"_Ne hyung_"

"Tapi aku harus berterima kasih kepada _dongsaeng_-nya Baekhie _hyung_ karena sudah membuat _hyung_ se-_manly_ ini dan menurutku _hyung_ cocok kok" Ucap Jungkook yang sedari tadi diacuhkan kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Ckckck.. Bocah kelinci asal kau tahu ya Baekhie itu lebih nyaman dengan pakaian yang rapih dan tidak begini" Timpal Luhan.

_"Jadi maksudnya aku tidak rapih ? Ya tapi memang sih kalau aku rapih yang ada makin tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kami berdua dan aku lebih nyaman seperti ini"_ Batin Taehyung.

"Iiiih! Tapi aku suka Baekhie _hyung_ yang seperti ini terlihat tampan dan _cool_" Ucap Jungkook dengan antusias.

_"Ckckck.. Bocah bodoh yang kau puji itu Taehyung adik kembar si Baekhie_" Batin Luhan dengan _smirk_-nya. "_Sepertinya Jungkook menyukai Taehyung walau dia masih mengira bahwa itu Baekhie, kalau begini sainganku tinggal Sehun dongsaeng-ku sendiri_"

_"Kau memang selalu tampon Byun Tae Hyung. Tapi dia memujiku dengan menyebut nama Baekhie hyung. Huft.. Tak apalah lagi pula hyung-ku kan uke"_ Batin Taehyung

"Terlihat tampan dan _cool_ kalau tidak suka mau gimana lagi Kelinci ? Kau mau memaksa Baekhie gitu ?"

"_Hyung_ lebih nyaman seperti biasanya dibanding seperti ini"

"Tapi _hyung_, aku lebih suka _hyung_ seperti ini"

"Sudah bocah kau ini susah sekali dibilanginnya"

"Aaaaaaaa, Baekhie _hyung_ bela aku dong"

"Tapi yang dibilang Luhan _hyung_ benar kok"

"Arghh! Baekhie _hyung_ sudah tidak sayang lagi sama aku, biasanya selalu membelaku dibanding si rusa _tengik_ ini" Ucap Jungkook kesal dan berlari menjauh.

"Hah! _Bocah-bocah_, sudah kau kejar sana Tae. Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan dia kan, kau kejar agar sainganku untuk mendapatkan _hyung_-mu itu berkurang. Aku pulang dulu" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian langsung pamit untuk pulang. _"Nah kalau begini kan misiku berhasil"_

"Hah ? Penasaran ? Ah Luhan _hyung_ selalu berpendapat sendiri. Sebaiknya kukejar atau tidak ya ? Tapi kalau tidak kukejar nanti Baekhie _hyung_ penasaran kenapa si Jungkook itu marah padanya. Sudahlah kukejar saja" Ucap Taehyung yang mengejar Jungkook yang entah telah berlari kemana.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_LOTTE WORLD_**

Hari ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang diculik oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan selalu menganggap dirinya adalah Taehyung, adik kembarnya. Sunggu sejak awal ditarik pergi dari kediamannya ia ingin sekali berteriak namun suaranya hilang seketika karena ia terpesona dengan senyum seseorang yang membawanya pergi dan sangat ia yakini bahwa orang tersebut mengenai Taehyung. Sungguh acara bermalas-malasnya hari ini batal sudah dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana hingga mengetahui ia dibawa ke _Lotte World_ dan sukses membuat matanya berbinar-binar.

"_Sepertinya Taetae senang aku bawa kesini. Tidak salah aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kesini"_ Batin Daehyun.

_"Sepertinya aku harus menyamar jadi Taetae dulu, ya sekalian menilai orang ini cocok tidak dengan Taetae. Tapi penampilannya seme banget sementara Taetae kan seme juga. Emang bisa ya ? Mending sama aku aja"_ Batin Baekhyun

"Taetae, apa kau menyukainya ?"

"_Ah ne _aku menyukainya" Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih berniar-binar dan menatap Daehyun dengan _intens_.

_"Astaga. Taetae kenapa jadi seimut ini ? Tahan nafsumu Dae, jangan merusak ini awal yang bagus karena Taetae berpenampilan layaknya uke_" Batin Daehyun yang masih menetralkan suasana hatinya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk kedalam, aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menaiki wahana yang ada disana" Ajak Daehyun yangt ingin membuka pintunya namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. 'Kenapa kau tidak beranjak Taetae ?"

"Itu.. Aduh gimana ya.. Kau kan tadi menarikku dan aku tidak bawa dompet jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk kedalam tanpa uang" Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, hari ini aku yang mengajakmu jadi kau kutraktir"

"Benarkah ? Ok Baiklah ayo kita kesana" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riangnya dan mulai berjalan menuju loket bersama Daehyun yangt ada disebelahnya.

Baekhyun kini tengah menunggu Daehyun yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk _Lotte World_ dan tentunya antrian yang begitu panjang dan panas. Ia dapat melihat wajah Daehyun yang kesal karena didorong-dorong dari belakang. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut merasa kasian karena melihat Daehyun yang tengah terhimpit dan terdorong seperti itu namun Daehyun masih dapat tersenyum saat ia melihat kearahnya.

_"Kasihan sekali dia didorong-dorong seperti itu dan terhimpit pula mana cuaca panas begini tapi masih bisa tersenyum kearahku. Seandainya aku tahu namanya siapa. Mau menelpon Taetae juga tidak mungkin, smartphone-ku tertinggal diruang keluarga_" Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun terus melihat kearah Daehyun sambil terus memberinya semangat dengan terus tersenyum kearahnya, jujur saja Baekhyun sangat haus dan bosan menunggu Daehyun tapi ia tidak bisa membeli makan atau minuman karena dia hanya membawa sapu tangan yang selalu dirinya kantongi,

"Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan tiketnya walau harus mengantri seperti tadi, ayo Taetae kita masuk. Eh kenapa ?" Ajak Daehyun yang telah sampai didepan Baekhyun namun tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

_"Tangannya halus sekali dan ini pertama kalinya Taetae menggenggam tanganku. Bilangnya seme tapi tangannya halus begini"_ Batin Daehyun.

"Kau pasti lelah dan sini biarku keringkan keringatmu dulu dengan sapu tanganku ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mengeringkan keringat Daehyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

_"Wajah yang tegas dan dia memiliki mata yang tajam dan ini membuatnya semakin tampan dan kulitnya yang sedikit tan serta keringat disekitar wajahnya membuat dirinya semakin eeeeerrr sexy. Apalagi dia memiliki tangan yang lumatan kekar"_ Batin Baekhyun yang tanpa ia sadari rona merah mulai menjalar diseluruh wajahnya.

_"Mata ini ? Kenapa aku merindukan mata ini baru pertama kali aku merindukan mata ini. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali menatap Taehyung sedekat ini. Dan wajahnya yang merona ini, kuyakin dia tengah mengaggumi wajahku yang tampan ini. Oh Tuhan tolong jangan kau percepat waktu ini atau hentikan waktunya"_ Batin Daehyun

"Hai Dae, sedang apa kau disini ? Dan siapa _namja_ manis yang tengah mengeringkan keringatmu itu ? kekasihmu kah ? _Aigoooo_. _Uri _Daehyun sudah tumbuh besar" Ucap seorang _namja_ yang berada disamping mereka.

"Ckckck.. Sedang apa kau disini Yongguk _hyung_ ?"

_"Jadi nama namja ini Daehyun ? Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya juga_" Batin Baekhyun yang telah mengetahui nama Daehyun.

"Sama sepertimu Dae, aku sedang berkencan dengan Hime-ku tentunya. Bagaimana kalau kita _Double Date_ ?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau berkencan dengannya jadi kau jangan menggangguku Yongguk _hyung_" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam _Lotter World_.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Dae"

"Kenapa kita tidak bareng mereka saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Daehyun.

"Tidak usah, yang ada mereka mengganggu kita. Karena mereka berdua itu pasangan paling berisik"

"Oalah seperti itu ya. baiklah kalau begitu"

"Taetae, hari ini tidak usah memanggilku _hyung_ cukup panggil Daehyun atau terserah kau mau memanggilku apa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hanya hari ini akan kupanggil Daehyunieeeeeee" Ucpa Baekhyun sedikit malu.

"Daehyunie ? Aaaaa serius ? Kalau itu aku mau banget kalau bisa setiap hari seperti itu" Ucap Daehyun yang senang mendapat panggilan sayang dari Baekhyun.

_"Kalau dilihat dia tampan juga dengan senyumnya itu aku jadi menyukainya, tapi kenapa dia bahagia sekali ya aku panggil seperti itu memangnya dia dan Taetae kenapa ya" _Batin Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan hubungan Daehyun dengan Taehyung.

-88-

_Wahana Komedi Putar_

"Daehyunie~~~ pertama-tama kita main komedi putar ya ?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau mau main itu Taetae ? Tapi kan itu untuk anak kecil ?"

"Aku mau naik itu, ayolaaaaaah~~~" Rajuk Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

_"Astaga. Kalau begini terus aku tidak tahan ingin menerkamnya, seandainya aku tidak ingat dosa sudah kubawa dia kekamar mandi terdekat"_ Ucap Daehyun yang menenangkan sisi _mesum_ akutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Daehyun pun akhirnya menuruti kemaunnya, sunggu ia malu dan kini wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu karena baru berputar saja sudah banyak orang yang menertawakan mereka karena menaiki wahana anak-anak. Namun rasa malunya hilang setelah melihat wajah gembira Baekhyun yang ia ketahui itu adalah Taehyung. Dengan sekejap Daehyun sudah merogoh saku celananya dan langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan mulai mengambil foto Baekhyun tanpa diketahui.

"Daehyuniee kau bawa _smartphone_-kan ? Tolong foto aku ya"

"Baiklah" Ucap Daehyun yang berpura-pura mengambil _smartphone_ yang ia sembunyikan karena takut ketahuan mengambil foto secara diam-diam.

-88-

_Wahana Kincir Raksasa / Bianglala_

"_Aigooooo…._ Daehyunieeee sini lihat pemandangan diatas sini sungguh indah dan cantik"

"_Ne_ Taetae" Ucap Daehyun yang mencoba meraih pinggang Baekhyun.

_/Deg/_

_"Kenapa dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku_" Batin Baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungnya.

_"Benar ini wangi strawberry, tidak kusangka Taetae suka wangi buah tersebut_" Batin Daehyun yang menghirup aroma wangi _parfume_ yang tercium pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto lagi Taetae?"

_"Ne_ Daehyunie"

_"Aku ingin sekali dia memanggil nama asliku. Kenapa aku ini ? Apa ini yang namanya menyukai seseorang ? Sejak dulu Taetae selalu menjagaku terus menerus_" Batin Baekhyun yang masih merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

-88-

Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang telah letih dan lelah setelah menaiki beberapa wahana kini tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman, cuaca yang cerah kini telah berganti menjadi mendung dan membuat siapa saja yang lewat dengan segera mencari tempat berteduh. Sementara Daehyun dan Baekhyun masih asik memakan _ice cream_ yang telah mereka beli untuk menghilangkang rasa _capek_ mereka hingga tanpa mereka sadari hujan yang mulanya hanya rintik-rintik kecil kini mulai lebat dan membuat mereka berdua telah basah kuyup. Dengan terburu-buru Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ketempat lain untuk berteduh.

"Disini kita… Kau kenapa menggigil seperti ini"

"Ak.. ku.. tid… dak… ku…. At… di…ng…ngin" Ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata ditengah tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Pakailah jaketku ini" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian memakaikan jaket kulit miliknya yang tahan akan air namun dengan sigap Daehyun memeluk tubuh lemah disampinnya karena masih terlihat menggigil.

Dengan lembut Daehyun terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan meletakan kepala Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya. Sungguh ia merasa kalau yang ia peluk bukanlah Taehyung melainkan oranglain, karena hari ini Taehyung begitu berbeda namun bila dia benar Taehyung, Daehyun sangat berharap akan terus seperti ini karena Taehyung mengingatkannya pada sosok _namja_ kecilnya.

_"Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu Tuhan dan kuharap Byun Tae Hyung akan terus seperti hari ini"_ Doa Daehyun dalam hatinya.

_"Wangi dan hangat tubuhnya ini membuatku nyaman. Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan waktu ini berlalu, sungguh aku tidak rela bila dia menyukai adik kembarku, karena aku sadar aku menyukainya"_ Doa Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Daehyun dan mempererat pelukannya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN (BAEKHYUN &amp; TAEHYUNG)_**

Taehyung terus merasa gelisah dan takut karena Baekhyun belum pulang hingga sore hari, ia sudah bertanya kepada Kyungsoo Kepala Pelayan dirumahnya namun ia hanya bilang bahwa Baekhyun pergi dari pagi tapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir akan kondisi Baekhyun terlebih lagi diluar hujan sangat lebat dan ia sangat tahu bahwa _hyung_-nya itu tidak kuat dengan udara dingin.

"Kalau Baekhie _hyung_ belum pulang bagaimana ini ? Mana _smartphone _dan dompet ditinggal lagi. Untung _appa _dan _ eomma_ sedang berada di Jepang, kalau tidak _eomma_ pasti bakal kalang kabut" Ucap Taehyung dengan gelisah.

Taehyung yang khawatir mulai kalang kabut dan ia mencoba meng -_update_ _status_ di _account chatting room_ miliknya, karena disana masih ada teman sekolahnya saat ia di _Korea IHS_ dan berfikir bahwa banyak yang tahu atau Baekhyun tengah bermain dengan temannya. '_Hyung kau dimana ? Cepat pulang, Jangan buat panik seisi rumah'_ itulah yang di _upadate _oleh Taehyung.

_/Ping Ping Ping/_

"Ah mungkin ada _notif_ masuk mungkin ada yang tahu kebe.. eh kok si KookBunny ? " Ucap Taehyung yang bingung namun tetap membuka chat dari KookBunny.

_KookBunny : Hyung-mu kenapa hyung ?_

_TaeLion : Hyung-ku belum pulang semenjak pagi dan seisi rumah tidak ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana_

_KookBunny : Kenapa kau tidak menelpon nomornya ?_

_TaeLion : Gimana mau menelpon kalau ponselnya saja tertinggal dan tidak bawa dompet sama sekali_

_KookBunny : Hah ? Yang benar hyung ?_

_TaeLion : Ini seisi rumah sedang panik terlebih lagi cuaca sedang hujan lebat begini dan hyung-ku tidak kuat dengan udara dingin_

_KookBunny : Kau benar hyung, diluar sangatlah dingin. Semoga hyung-mu cepat pulang_

_TaeLion : Ne, terima kasih BunnyKook_

_KookBunny : Yak hyung! Bukan BunnyKook tapi KookBunny namaku_

_TaeLion : Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengintrogasi hyung-ku dulu, dia baru sampai rumah_

_Taelion : __**Offline**_

"Aku Pulang" Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar dari pintu utama dan dengan cepat Taehyung menuju pintu utama untuk menghampiri _hyung-_nya tersebut.

"Dari mana saja kau _hyung_ ? Kenapa baru pulang ? Dan ini baju dan jaket siapa yang kau pakai ini ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan melipat tangannya didada menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

_"Dia ini kenapa sih ? Hyung-nya baru sampai bukannya disuruh istirahat malah udah ditanya-tanya. Padahal kan aku yang jadi kakak kenapa jadi adik yang mengintrogasi kakaknya deh_" Batin Baekhyun

"Itu tadi aku diajak pergi ke _Lotte World_ oleh temanmu karena mereka mengira aku itu kau"

"Temanku ? Siapa ? Bukannya Taetae tidak pernah membawa teman sekelasku kerumah ? Dan _hyung_ kan tahu kalau aku hanya punya teman disana itu Cuma Sehun. Jadi jangan berbohong padaku _hyung_"

"_Hyung_ ngapain bohong, bener _deh_ _hyung_ tadi diajak sama temanmu Taetae"

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Namanya Daehyun, soalnya dia tadi pagi langsung membawaku _hyung_ ke _Lotte World_"

"APA! DAEHYUN ? JUNG DAE HYUN ?"

"Kenapa sampai teriak-teriak seperti itu sih ? Yang _hyung_ tahu namanya Daehyun dan dia anak yang baik kok"

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi _hyung_, dia itu bencana bagi Taetae"

"Kenapa ? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, dari tadi dia keliatan bahagia sekali"

"Iya dia memang menyukaiku tapi Taetae TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! _Hyung _pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak menyukainya"

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa ?"

"_Duh hyung_, dia itu _seme_ dan Taetae juga _seme_. Dan Taetae pertegas lagi bila dia datang kemari lagi dan mengajak _hyung _atau mencariku suruh ia lekas pergi dari rumah" Perintah Taehyung.

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Dia itu tidak baik _hyung_"

"Dia baik kok, buktinya dia memeluk _hyung_ tadi pas kedinginan dan pakaian serta jaket ini miliknya"

"Maksud _hyung_ ? Dia berani memeluk _hyung_ ? Liat saja akan kuhajar dia"

"Taetae"

"Sudah _hyung_ diam saja ini urusanku karena sudah berani menyentuh _hyung_ begitu saja"

"_Hyung_ mohon jangan. Kali ini _hyung_ mohon jangan"

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ menyukainya ? Dan jangan pernah menyukainya! Mengerti _hyung_"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan lupakan semua yang _hyung_ lakukan bersamanya"

"Baiklah tapi _hyung_ mohon jangan beritahu dia kalau yang bersamanya hari ini adalah Byun Baek Hyun bukan Byun Tae Hyung"

"Taetae memang tidak akan memberitahunya mengenai hal itu. Sekarang _hyung_ mandi karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"

"_Ne _Taetae"

Taehyung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sungguh ia melakukan ini demi kebaikanya kakak satu-satunya itu. Sejujurnya ia melaukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dirinya belum sanggup bila Baekhyun memiliki kekasih karena ia takut tidak bisa manja-manjaan lagi dengan kakak kembarnya.

_"Maafkan Taetae karena telah memarahi hyung. Sungguh Taetae tidak bermaksud memarahi hyung, hanya saja Taetae tidak suka mendengar nama si Daehyun itu"_ Batin Taehyung yang merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda Taehyung! Tuan Muda!"

"Kenapa Jiyeon _nunna _?"

"Tu.. Tuan Muda Baekhyun pingsan didepan kamar dan sekarang sedang dibawa oleh Kepala Pelayan Kyungsoo kekamarnya"

"Bagaimana bisa ? Pasti karena udara dingin ini, cepat panggil Lay _uisa_" Perintah Taehyung yang kemudian bergegas menuju kamar _hyung_-nya yang terpat berada disebelah kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, segera siapkan bubur dan air hangat untuk Baekhie _hyung_" Perintah Taehyung yang langsung dijalankan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, maaf telah memarahimu hari ini. Sunguh Taetae tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ mengalami demam, seandainya Taetae tahu tidak akan memarahi _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Apa ini yang digenggam oleh Baekhie _hyung_. Foto ini ? Sepertinya memang benar kalau _hyung_ menyukainya, Taetae dapat melihat wajah hyung yang terlihat gembira difoto ini. Tapi maaf Taetae tidak menyetujui ini semua" Ucap Taehyung yang meyimpan foto tersebut disaku jaketnya.

"Sekarang _hyung_ istirahat ya, sebentar lagi Lay _uisa_ akan datang dan Taetae akan disini menjaga _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung yang merubah posisi duduknya dan menjaga Baekhyun hingga _uisa_ datang.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KOREAN INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL_**

Pagi ini Taehyung harus menuju sekolah lamanya, karena harus mengantarkan surat sakit untuk Baekhyun karena demam. Suasana sekolah yang ramai kini mulai diam karena para siswa-siswi tengah menatap sosok Taehyung yang jalan _stay cool_ dan memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana sekolahnya. Banyak mata menatap Taehyung penuh kagum dan bisikan yang dapat terdengar jelas dari para siswa-siswi tersebut.

_"Dia kan Byun Tae Hyung ? Kenapa ada disekolah ini ? Bukannya dia sudah pindah ?"_

_"Kyaaaa! Lama tidak melihat si bungsu dari Byun bersaudara!"_

_"Sang Pangeran Byun!"_

_"Baekhyun sunbae ? Berdandan manly sekali!"_

_"Apa itu Baekhyun sunbae ? Asatag dia terlihat manly dan tampan"_

Suara berisik itu semakin membuat keributan, namun tetap tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka, terutama teman seangkatan Taehyung yang merindukannya sosok Taehyung. Byun bersaudara dulu merupakan siswa terkenal dan terpopuler di _Korean Internasional High School_, Byun Baek Hyun sang kakak merupakan primadona dan selalu dipuja oleh para _yeoja_ dan para _namja _berstatus _seme _karena wajahnya yang manis, sementara Byun Tae Hyung terkenal karena ketampanannya yang berbeda sekali dengan kakak kembarnya dan menjadi pujaan bagi _yeoja_ dan _namja _berstatus _uke_.

Taehyung pun tidak merasa canggung akan masuk kedalam sekolah yang telah enam bulan ia tinggali. Setelah ia memberikan surat izin kepada guru piket dan juga ketua kelas ia bergegas kembali ke sekolahnya. Namun saat dirinya hendak berbelok munuju gerbang sekolahnya ia tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh seoang _namja_ sehingga membuatnya terjatuh begitupun _namja _yang tak lain ialah Jungkook.

"Ckckc.. Kau ini bisa jalan dengan benar tidak ?"

_"Suara ini ? Bukannya suara Baekhie hyung yang kemarin ?_" Batin Jungkook

"Baekhie _hyung_ kenapa memarahi aku ?"

"Aku bukan Baekhie _hyung_, sudah minggir aku sudah terlambat kesekolahku"

"Tapi ini kan sekolahmu Baekhie _hyung_"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Baehie _hyung_!" Ucap Taehyung dengan bergegas menuju mobil keluarganya dan langsung menuju sekolahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Apa itu bukan Baekhie _hyung_? Lalu siapa ?" Ucap Jungkook yang masih dalam posisi duduknya karena terjatuh.

"Dia adalah Byun Tae Hyung, adik kembar Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan yang langsung berada dibelakang Jungkook.

"Adik kembar ? Jadi Baekhie _hyung_ itu punya kembaran ?"

"_Ne_, Mereka berdua merupakan kembar identik tidak hanya wajah mereka yang sama namun suara mereka pun sama. Jika kau mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu tandanya Taehyung sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Hanya satu yang dapat membedakannya yaitu kepribadian mereka" Ucap Luhan sedikit berbohong dan lekas pergi.

"Byun Tae Hyung ? Kenapa wanginya tadi seperti Baekhie _hyung _kemarin ?

_BERSAMBUNG…_

_Akhirnya saya melanjutnya cerita, cuman kayaknya ending chapter ini jujur saja saya tidak puas dan kurang banget -_-_

_tapi apa daya diimajinasi saya hanya sampai disitu untuk chapter ini :( oh iya kalau ada kesalahan bahasa atau bahasa yang rancu atau sebagainya bisa diberitahu yal. jujur saya senang ada yang mengkritik dan memberi saya saran di cerita Wrong or Right Couple dan Classical Music karena itu dapat membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam mengetik maklum saya bukan anak bahasa atau sastra :) dan untuk My Hero Season 2 akan segera di lanjutkan :)  
_

**_REVIEW :_**

**_1\. hldjmsbkr : Saya sudah kembali nih hehe.. Hunbaek atau Lubaek tidak janji hehe.. gimana di chap ini Daebaeknya kurang kah ? hehe.. maaf ya endingnya nggak banget di chap ini _**

**_2\. ByunViBaek : Hoho.. Ketuker karena identik :D suaranya bisa-bisa hehe... maaf ya ending chap ini nggak banget :(_**

**_3\. darkhyuners shinning : ini update.. dan saya sepertinya merasa akhir-akhir ini gaya pengetikan saya menurun :( huaaaaa berasa banget di ending chapnya kurang abis :(_**

_Sekian dari saya dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk sider dan ditunggu reviewnya serta review kembali._

_dan sekali lagi maaf chapter ini saya sendiri jujur kurang puas :( tapi apa daya ini yang ada diotak saya_

_Terima kasih salam HanDik :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - SECRET FIRST LOVE

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Byun Baek Hyun

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Byun Tae Hyung

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS) as Joen Joeng Guk

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO) as Oh Lu Han

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

_FLASHBACK_

_Suasana keluarga Byun yang sebelumnya tegang kini sudah tidak merasakan perasaan itu, yang ada dalam pikiran Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ialah perasaan senang karena Baekhyun telah sadar. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang terkena amnesia karena kesadaran putra sulung merekalah yang terpenting, bagi mereka ingatan Baekhyun bisa kembali seiring berjalannya waktu._

_"Sayang, apa kamu bertemu dengan adikku kembarmu ?" Ucap Tuan Byun yang menemani Baekhyun yang masih terbalut perban operasi semenjak kesadaran Baekhyun._

_"Apa Baekhie punya adik appa ?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung dijawab Tuan Byun dengan anggukan._

_Semenjak satu jam Baekhyun sadar, Tuan Byun lah yang menemani sosok Baekhyun kecil yang masih lemah, ia membantu Baekhyun mengingat mengenai nama dan dirinya serta tentang Tuan dan Nyonya Byun kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Nyonya Byun masih berada didekat ruang operasi karena tidak ingin Taehyung terbangun karena harus ikut memindahkan Taehyung ke ruang baru Taehyung._

_/Ceklek/_

_"Appa ? nApa Baekhie hyung sudah bangun ?" Ucap sosok Taehyung kecil yang perlahan masuk kedalam melihat sosok Tuan Byun yang memandang dirinya dengan senyum dan langsung melihat kearah tempat tidur. "Aaaaa Yeay! Baekhie hyung sudah bangun"_

_"Nah itu adik kembarmu Baekhie, namanya Byun Tae Hyung, dulu kau sering memangilnya Taetae"_

_"Tae-Tae ?" _

_Taehyung yang gembira langsung berlari kearah sisi tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk naik keatas tempat tidur dengan meraih selimut teratas ditempat tidur dengan melompat-lompat kecil namun gagal. Taehyung dengan kesal berusaha terus melompat namun tidak berhasil._

_"Uh uh, kenapa tidak sampai sih. Eh eh eomma! Taetae kan mau berusaha sendiri" Ucap Taehyung kesal karena Nyonya Byun mengangkatnya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun._

_"Yang ada kalau Taetae naik dengan mencoba marih selimutnya Baekhie hyung ntar Baekhie hyung-nya ikut jatuh. Taetae mau Baekhie hyung terluka lagi ?" Ucap Nyonya Byun dengan ramah dengan mengelus rambut putra bungsunya._

_"Iya juga ya eomma. Taetae tidak mau Baekhie hyung terluka lagi. Baekhie hyuuuuuung~" Taehyung yang begitu merindukan Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun dan membalas pelukan tersebut._

_"Walau Baekhie hyung tidak ingat namun Taetae bakal membuat hyung mengingat semuaaaaanyaaaa" Ucap Taehyung dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar setelah melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Hehehe.. Makasih Taeae"_

_"Pokoknya mulai sekarang Taetae yang akan melindungi Baekhie hyung. Tidak boleh ada yang melukai hyung-nya Taetae"_

_"Loh kok gitu ?"_

_"Ih biarin appa, memangnya cuma seorang kakak yang boleh melindungi adiknya. Seorang adik juga mesti bisa melindungi kakaknya dong"_

_"Ah ne ne, itu baru anak appa. Kalian berdua harus bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain ya"_

_"Ne appa" Ucap Baehyun dan Taehyung bersamaan._

_FLASBACK OFF_

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SONGHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Taehyung mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana ia dan Baekhyun berjanji kepada Tuan Byun untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain, dirinya merasa tidak berguna karena bisa-bisanya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Daehyun. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Daehyun yang selalu ingin mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau walau dengan cara apapun dan Taehyung takut bila Daehyun sampai menyukai Baekhyun dan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak kembarnya. Taehyung tahu bahwa sedari kecil Baekhyun memang lemah dibanding dirinya yang merupakan adik, oleh karena itu Taehyung sangat takut bila Daehyun benar-benar mengingar Baekhyun.

_"Apa aku terlalu keras kepada Baekhie hyung ya kemarin sore ? Tapi kalau aku tidak seperti itu dan menyuruh Baekhie hyung menjauhi si Jung itu bisa bahaya. Kalau sampai Daehyun mengetahui yang kemarin bukanlah aku dan dia menyukai Baekhie hyung, aku sangat yakin dia akan mengejar dan mendapatkan Baehie hyung. Baekhie hyung itu tidak bisa melawan siapa pun, dia itu terlalu baik" _Batin Taehyung yang masih saja mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya.

"Taehyung ? Taetae ?" Ucap Sehun dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Taehyung yang terlihat seperti orang bengong. "YAK! BYUN TAE HYUNG! KAU INI KENAPA MELAMUN HAH!"

"Yak! SEHUN! Tidak usah berteriak segala"

"Gimana aku tidak berteriak, dari tadi aku memanggil namamu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menyaut ataupun merespon. Kau ini kenapa ? Ada seseorang yang kau suka"

"Hah ? Seseorang ? Mungkin saja"

"Beritahu aku seperti apa dia ? Apa mungkin kau sudah menyukai Daehyun itu ?"

"_HEL to the LO!_ Aku _seme_ dan tidak mungkin menyukai _seme_"

"Ah siapa tahu kau mau menjadi _uke_ ? Lagi kakakmu itu kan _uke_ Tae, _uke _idamanku lagi"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau menjadikan Baekhie _hyung_ kekasihmu, dan sebaiknya kau perang saudara dulu sama Lulu _hyung_"

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada kakak durhaka macam dia, sudah tahu adiknya suka sama seseorang bukannya dia mengalah malah ikutan mengejarnya. Eh kenapa jadi topiknya aku, balik ke topik _weh_ Taetae. Siapa yang kau sukai ?"

"Kau ingatkan sama _namja_ kecil yang kuceritakan itu ? Dia persis sekali seperti dia, dari senyum dan bentuk gigi kelincinya itu mirip seperti Kookie kecilku"

"Ah aku ingat, ternyata kau masih menunggunya ya ?"

"Ya Begi…."

"Hai Taetae-ku~"

/_BUGH/_

Taehyung dengan refleknya langsung tanpa segan dan belas ampun meninju tepat wajah Daehyun yang berada disebelah bahu kanannya dengan punggung tangan miliknya.

_/BRAAAK/_

"Aku pergi dulu Hun" Ucap Taehyung setelah menggebrak meja yang langsung menjadi tontonan seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin. "Dan kau Jung, jangan mengikutiku lagi atau tamat riwayatmu" Ucap Taehyung dingin yang langsung kembali berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Sehun dan Daehyun beserta teman Daehyun dan juga seisi kantin diam terpaku mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar sangat dingin. Sehun sudah tahu pasti _mood _Taehyung hari ini sangatlah buruk terlihat saat ia melihat Taehyung masuk kedalam kelas pagi ini dengan wajah yang terlihat datar.

"Eh k-kau tidak apa-apa _sunbae _?" Ucap Sehun bertanya kepada Daehyun dengan sopan karena ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Daehyun.

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa. Apa boleh aku dan temanku duduk disini ?"

"Silakan saja _sunbae_, kebetulan aku sudah selesai makan"

"Tunggu jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Taehyung, dia itu kenapa hari ini ? Terlebih lagi sifatnya susah sekali ditebak"

"Susah ditebak bagaimana _sunbae_ ? Bukankah memang setiap hari Taehyung selalu menghindarimu ?"

"Memang benar dia selalu menghindariku, tapi hari ini, kemarin dan biasanya berbeda. Biasanya dia akan langsung pergi tapi hari ini dia telihat ingin membunuh seseorang. Dan kau jangan memanggilku _sunbae_, panggil saja _hyung_"

"Dae, kami pergi saja ya. Kau lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian itu" Pamit Himchan yang diikuti oleh kelima temannya.

"Okay Himchan, nanti kita bertemu dikelas" Balas Daehyun kepada Himchan dan teman-temannya, "Jadi dia itu kenapa memangnya ?"

"Mungkin hari ini dia memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk _hyung_"

"Tapi kupikir setelah dia dan aku kemarin berkencan dia sudah mau menerimaku tapi kenapa hari ini dia berbeda 180®"

"Kemarin _hyung_ ? Memangnya dia kemarin kenapa ? Dan aku tidak percaya kalaiu Taehyung menerima ajakan kencanmu" Tanya Sehun balik yang masih tidak percaya Taehyung menerima ajakan kencan Daehyun.

_"Jangan-jangan Baekhie hyung, yang ia ajak kencan ? Tapi bagaimana bisa ?"_ Batin Sehun yang berfikiri bahwa yang Daehyun ajak kencan kemarin ialah Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini, kemarin Taehyung itu berdandan sangat manis sekali seperti biasanya, pokoknya benar-benar tidak _manly_ sama sekali. Dan saat itu, saat pertama kali melihat matanya dan wajahnya dengan penampilan manis layaknya seorang _uke_ membuatku ah bukan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar"

_"Ini sunbae satu ini lebay banget sih! Sepertinya benar dugaanku tadi kalau itu adalah Baekhie hyung_" Batin Sehun yang masih menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan _ilfeel_.

"Oh seperti itu, mungkin dia sedang bermain dengan kakaknya kali _hyung_"

"Taetae punya kakak ? Aku baru tahu"

"_Ne_ punya _hyung_. Eh iya, kalau aku boleh tahu _hyung_ kenapa bisa menyukai Taetae ?"

"Aku menyukai Taetae karena dia mirip seperti cinta pertamaku dulu, namun ia meninggal karena kecelakan sewaktu di Busan sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan kemarin, Taetae mirip sekali ah yang benar itu dia benar-benar seperti cinta pertamaku _Hyungie"_

_"Kecelakaan ? Sepuluh tahun lalu ? Mirip dengan Taehyung dan yang kemarin ia kencani benar-benar dengan cinta pertamanya Daehyun ? Astaga, Baekhie hyung kan sepuluh tahun lalu kecelakaan di Busan dan juga Baekhie hyung kan memang mirip dengan Taehyung yang jelas kembar identik. Jadi benar dasar Daehyun menyukai Taehyung dan orang yang ia kencani kemarin ialah Baekhie hyung. Jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan Baekhie hyung karena sainganku akan bertambah"_ Batin Sehun.

"Jadi seperti itu _hyung_, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya _hyung_ dan soal Taetae dia mungkin hanya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk jadi tidak usah kaupikirkan" Ucap Sehun yang langsung meningalkan Daehyun.

Sementara Daehyun yang ditinggal Sehun terlihat celingak-celinguk sebentar dan mulai melihat sepiring _spaghetti_ yang terlihat belum disentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya ini milik Taetae dan dia belum memakannya. Kalau begitu biar aku makan saja lagi pula aku laper lagi dan ini akan _mubazir_ kalau tidak dimakan. Selamat makan" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELIARGA BYUN (BAEKHYUN &amp; TAEHYUNG)_**

Baekhyun tengah bersandar pada _headboard bed_-nya dan terlihat bosan dengan terus mengganti _channel-channel_ _television_. Seharusnya jam sehini ia sedangdalam perjalanan pulang sekolah dan bisa belajar, namun ia harus terbaring beristirahat sampai besok. Sungguh ia membenci kesehatan dirinya sendiri, ia ingin memiliki fisik yang kuat seperti Taehyun adik kembarnya.

"Hah.. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki fisik yang kuat seperti Taetae. Kehujanan sedikit sakit, terkenda dingin hanya dua menit saja langsung sakit juga" Ucap Baekhyun lesu.

_/Ceklek/_

"_Hyuuuung~_….! Taetae pulang" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa denganmu Taetae ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang terus mengelus surai milik Taehyung.

"Kangeeeen.. Taetae kangeeeen" Ucap Taehyung dengan manja dengan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Harusnya kan yang manja-manja _hyung_ yang lagi sakit"

"Biarin-biarin. Kan Taetae seroang adik jadi harus tetap manja sama kakaknya"

"Iya-iya, malam ini tidur sama _hyung_ ya ? Seharian _hyung_ bosan tidak ada teman mana besok masih harus istirahat"

"Tentun _hyung_ kalau tanpa diminta pun Taetae akan tidur disni. Hehehe"

"Ya udah sana mandi dulu, _hyung_ tidak mau tidur sama adik yang bau sepertimu"

"_Hyung_ mah tega amat, tapi baiklag _hyung_ hehe.. Oh iya _hyung_, untuk kemarin Taetae minta maaf yang sudah memarahi _hyung_"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Taetae. _Hyung_ tahu, Taetae khawatir karena _hyung_ mungkin pergi dengan orang berbahaya dan lagi Taetae pasti sudah tahu kalau _hyung_ akan sakit seperti ini" Jelas Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"_Ne_ _hyung_, jangan diulangi lagi ya ?" Ucap Taehyung dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Malam ini, Taehyun dan Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan bersama didalam kamar Baekhyun seperti makan, bercanda bahkan Taehyung pun belajar tetap dikamar Baekhyun. Taehyung bila sedang manja dengan Baehyun maka ia tidak akan pernah mau lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun walau hanya kekamar mandi pun. Beginilah si kembar Byun, bila ada salah satu sakit maka salah satu akan menjadi manja. Baekhyun dan Taehyung tertidur bagai layaknya anak kecil, Taehyung tidur dalam pelukan Baaehyun dengan sangat nyamannya dengan saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KOREAN INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL_**

Taehyung terlihat sedang _mondar-mandir_ di depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu, banyak siswa yang menatapnya heran sementara siswi yang menatapnya dengan penuh kagum. Taehyung tidak peduli akan tatapan yang dikeluarkan oleh siswa dan siswi tersebut, tujuannya hanyalah satu yaitu bertemu dengan orang yang ia tabrak dan marahi saat hendak akan berangkat kesekolah kemarin pagi.

"Ah itu dia, Hey kau tunggu sebentar" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung menghampiri sosok Jungkook yang ia marahi kemarin pagi.

"K-kau ? Maaf untuk yang kem.. Hey kau mau membawaku kemana ?" Ucap Jungkook terputus karena Taehyung langsung menariknya.

"Sudah ikut saja dan kau cukup diam"

"Yak! Yak! Lepaskan, kau kemarin memarahiku dan sekarang kau ingin menculikku ? Tidak bisa! Tidak!"

"Hey hey, jangan memberontak, kau cukup menurut untuk mengikuti ku"

"Tidak mau! _Eomma-eomma _tolong Kookie mau diculik"

_/Deg/_

_"Kookie ? Dia bilang Kookie ? Mungkin hanya mirip saja nama panggilannya" _Batin Taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau kau terus memberontak seperti itu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesesuatu tempat untuk meminta maaf karena telah memarahimu kemarin. Kau tahu kan aku siapa ?" Jelas Taehyung dengan mengakhir sebuah pertanyaan kepada Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau siapa, kau adik kembarnya Baekhie _hyung_-kan. Namamu Byun Tae Hyung dan kau ingin mengajakku kemana ?"

"Nah itu kau tahu, dan kurasa kau kenal dengan kakakku jadi tidak masalah aku membawamu kemana saja"

"Seenakmu saja! Walau kau adik dari Baekhie _hyung_ tapi tetap saja aku tidak kenal kau! Sudah aku mau pulang"

/Grep/

_"_Apa lagi ?" Tanya Jungkook yang merasa pergelangannya ditahan.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan _ice cream_ untuk permintaan maafku. Apa kau mau ?"

"_Ice cream ?_ Benarkah ? Aku mau aku mau, baiklah ayo Tae-_hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung menarik Taehyung dengan semangatnya menuju mobil milik Keluarga Byun .

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN (BAEKHYUN &amp; TAEHYUNG)_**

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali bosan karena hanya bisa beristirahat saja dan ia tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa seizing dari Taehyung. Kadang ia berfikir kenapa sikap Taehyung berasa menjadi seorang kakak baginya padahal yang menjadi kakak adalah Baekhyun apalagi mereka itu hanya beda lima menit saja.

"Dari pada bosan mendingan aku main _Chatting Room_ saja, ya walaupun aku hanya punya si _HyunTampan_ itu. Ah aku jadi ingin melihat wajah aslinya, apakah setampan yang ia bilang" Ucap Baekhyun setelah meng-_log in_ _account chatting -_nya. "Eh baru aja diomongin dia sudah chat duluan

_HyunTampan: Hei manis, kemana saja kau ini tidak pernah muncul ?_

_HyunManis : Hei juga tampan, merindukanku eoh ?_

_HyunTampan : Kenapa tidak membalas pertanyaanku dulu manis malah bertanya balik ?_

_HyunManis : Hahaha maaf kan aku, aku dari kemarin sedang beristirahat karena sakit_

_HyunTampan : AIgoooo! Kau sakit apa ? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku ? Nantikan aku bisa menyembuhkanu dengan ketampananku ini_

_HyunManis : Iyuuuuuh kau lebay sekali sih, hanya sakit biasa karena aku sudah biasa dengan sakit ini._

_HyunTampan : Sudah biasa ? Kenapa bisa ? Apa kau alergi sesuatu ?_

_HyunManis : Ne kau benar, aku ini alergi dingin dan bila berada di tempat dingin selama dua menit lebih maka aku akan langsung terkena demam dan kulitu akan memembiru._

_HyunTampan : Aiggooo Aiggoooo simanisku ini kasihan sekali, tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan ?_

_HyunManis : Manisku ? Duh kau ini kenapa ? Sehabis kena setan apa tiba-tiba mengklaim aku ini milikmu_

_HyunTampan : Ups keceplosan.. Hahahaha…maafkan aku. Eh iya kau tidak apa-apa kan ?_

_HyunManis : Aku sudah membaik,ini karena saat hari minggu aku hujan-hujanan jadinya seperti ini_

_HyunTampan : Kau ini bandel sekali ya, sudah tahu tidak kuat dingin masih saja hujan-hujanan_

_HyunManis :Tidak apa-apa dong, siapa tahu aku bisa diperhatikan oleh mu Tam.. Pan_

_HyunTampan : Aigooo! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu manis, kau membuatku melekeh_

_HyunManis : Kyaaa jangan meleh-leleh dong, sini aku masukin kekulkas biar membeku_

_HyunTampan : Kalau membeku nanti aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta ini dong_

_HyunManis : Cintamu membeku biar tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau palingkan dari ku_

_HyunTampan : Ceritanya kau lagi menggombaliku ya manis /colek dagu/_

_HyunManis : Genit! Main colek-colek dagu_

_HyunTampan : Biarin aja yeeee, tapi aku tahu kau pasti sedang memerahkan karena aku colek-colek dagumu_

_HyunManis : Kau percaya diri sekali tampon ._

_HyunTampan : Tidak usdah malu-malu seperti itu manis. Aigoooo aku semakin ingin memakanmu saja_

_HyunManis : Memakanku ? Aku ini bukan makanan tampan_

_HyunTampan : Siapa bilang kau makanan, aku kan bilang akan memakanmu mala mini *Smirk*_

_HyunManis : Malam ini ? Eh tampan, jangan ber-smirk seperti itu yang ada kau jadi terlihat seperti om-om pedofil tahu_

_HyunTampan : Jahatnya aku dibilang om-om pedofil. Tidak kah kau tahu aku ini namja tertampan didunia_

_HyunManis : Didunia Chatting peringkat terakhir ya ?_

_HyunTampan: Kau tega sekali sih manis_

_HyunManis : Tampan aku mau pergi sebentar ada yang mau aku beli nanti satu jam lagi aku akan kembali online_

_HyunTampan : Hei hei kau lagi sakit jangan keluar-keluar._

_HyunManis : __**OFFLINE**_

"Mumpung Taehyung belum pulang aku mau beli _ice cream _di _supermarket_ ah ditemani Kyungsoo _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung bergegas keluar mencari Kyungsoosetelah menutup laptop miliknya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDAI ICE CREAM_**

"Hei kau kalau makan pelan-pelan saja dan lagi tidak ada yang akan meminta _ice cream_-mu itu" Ucap Taehyung yang segera membersihkan bibir Jungkook yang penuh dengan sisa _ice cream_.

"Biarin _hyung_ lagi _ice cream_-nya enak sih, aku tambah lagi ya _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Taehyung dan Junbgkook berada di kedai yang biasa Taehyung datangi bersama Baekhyun. Taehyung sejak awal hanya memesan kue, the dan _ice cream_ saja namun ia membiarkan Jungkook untuk memesan _ice cream_ yang ia mau terserah berapa saja karena dia lah yang mengajak Jungkook untuk makan _ice cream_.

"_Hyung_ kau kenapa hanya makan ini saja ?"

"Aku kalau kesini memang selalu memesan ini, tidak pernah yang lain dan lagi kau sama seperti Baekhie _hyung_ yang suka sekali _ice cream_"

"Tapi apa Bakhie _hyung_ suka memesankan yang lain untukmu ?"

"Kakakku memang selalu memesankan aku apa saja yang ia kehendaki dan sebagai adik ya aku hanya mengikuti saja keinginan kakaku itu"

"Kau ini adik yang menurut ya _hyung_"

"SUdah tidak usah dibahas, sebaiknya kau habiskan _ice cream_-mu itu sebelum _ice cream _lain datang"

"_Ne hyung_"

_"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Jungkook,walaupun kau menyukai Baekhie hyung tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Baekhie hyung itu terlalu lemah untukmu dan tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu dan lagi kau tidak bisa melindunginya. Maka tataplah aku sekali ini Jungkook sehingga kau sadar ada aku disini"_ Batin Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook dengan senyumnya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SUPERMARKET PERUMAHAN ELIT_**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan mengitari lemari pendingin yang tersedia banyak _ice cream_ kesukaannya, dengan tangan yang terus menenteng keranjang belanjaan yang masih kosong ia mulai memilih satu demi satu _ice cream _yang akan ia beli. Baekhyun yang telah selesai memilih _ice cream_ yang ingin ia beli segera kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berada di bagian sayur dan buah.

_/Bugh/_

"Aduh. Pantatku"Ucap Baekhyun dengan terus mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai dan membuat _ice cream_ miliknya tumpah kelantai.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua _ice cream_ milikmu"

_"Suara ini ? Dae-Daehyun ? Aku harus segera pergi, kata Taetae aku harus menjauhinya_" Batin Baekhyun yang mencoba berdiri dan mengambil _ice cream_ yang telah diambil oleh Daehyun.

"Teri…"

"Taehyung ? Taetae ? Ternyata kit…"

"Maaf kau salah orang, aku bukanlah orang yang kau sebut itu T-tae siapa itu" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Matanya itu seperti yang ada ditaman, bagaikan melihat Taehyung versi _uke_. Ah! Kenapa aku tidak bertanya namanya, Tunggu sebentar!"

_"Astaga kenapa dia mengejarku_. _Ah Kyungsoo hyung_" Batin Baekhyun yang terus mengampiri Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, ini yang ingin aku beli dan kutunggu dimobil ya" Ucap Baekhyung yang langsung kembali berlari keluar _supermarket._

"_Ne _Tuan Muda"

Baekhyun terus berlari kearah pintu keluar tampa melihat kedepan, Baekhyun terus berlari dengan pandangan kearah bawah hingga tanggan berhasil diraih oleh Daehyun.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu sebentar aku hanya ingin tahu kau siapa dan kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan orang yang kusukai"

_/Deg/_

_"Sukai ?"_

**_Bersambung…!_**

_Sekarang saya membawa lanjutan dari Its You ya sebenarnya saya sudah dapet ide cerita ini seharian tapi ntah mengapa saat menulis itu selalu berat dan alhasil tidak maksimal namun ya seperti ini, hehehe…_

_Ntah mengapa mempunya empat ceirta yang lagi berjalan membuat saya letih dan pusing karena Pair yang sama huaaaa jadi saya berfikir lebih baik dan saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan dua cerita terlebih dahulu gimana hehehe.. atau ada yang mau empat cerita berjalan semestinya tapi seminggu sekali dua cerita dan minggu depan nya beda cerita ? hehehe… _

_Soalnya saya seperti kehabisan ide untuk moment TaeKook di ITS YOU ini karena harus membaginya dengan WRONG OR RIGHT COUPLE ? Jadi mungkin saya akan seling dua cerita di setiap minggunya gimana ? hehe.._

**_Balas review dulu ya_**

**_Rapp-I : Maaf ya asli saya kurang memperhatikan typo kalau sudah malam hiks hiks tapi terima kasih akan saya perbaiki untuk typo nya hehehe. Maklum mau sms atau chat saya selalu kena typo – typo syndrome kayaknya hehehe,,_**

**_Guest (RYT) : Sepertinya ini RYT hehehe.. duh maaf ya sebelumnya itu saya itu suka lupa spasi kalau di huaaaa -_- soalnya pengen cepet-cepet post dan nyelesein hehehe.._**

**_Minpark93 : iya ini di update hehe.._**

**_Choi seul bee : ini uda di update ya _****_J_**

**_Dhantieee : duh untuk saat ini ITS YOU belum bisa banyakin moment karena Daehyunnya belum ngeh huuuuu uhhh._**

Sekian dari saya hehe.. dan kalau bisa tinggalkan review ya kalau bisa yang positif dan dapat membuat saya memperbaiki dan memperluas hasil karya dan ketikan saya hehehe..asal reader dam silent reader seneng dengan cerita saya maka saya akan ikut senang juga hehehe..

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5 - CASTLE OF SAND

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Byun Baek Hyun

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Byun Tae Hyung

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS) as Joen Joeng Guk

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO) as Oh Lu Han

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN (BAEKHYUN &amp; TAEHYUNG)_**

_/Ceklek/_

_"Hyung_" Panggil Taehyung yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun

"Ah Tae-Taetae ada apa ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang kaget kemudian menyimpan kembali buku kecilnya di laci meja belajarnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu _hyung_ ? Kalau _hyung_ masih mau menulis aku bisa menunggu _hyung_ kok" Ucap Taehyung yang membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak kok Taetae, jadi ada apa kekamar _hyung_?"

_"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhie hyung di buku diary-nya itu. Biasanya walaupun aku masuk tidak biasanya hyung gegalapan dan terlebih lagi bukunya kok beda dan seingatku minggu lalu buku sebelumnya masih tersisa banyak"_ Batin Taehyung

"Itu Taetae mau menanyakan seseorang yang bernama Jungkook itu dia itu siapa sih _hyung_" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah mendudukan dirinya

"Jungkook ya ? Dia itu siswa kelas satu yang ceria dan semangat. Belom lagi dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia itu menyukai _hyung_ sejak pertama kali bertemu tapi _hyung_ sudah menolkanya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik saja"

"Adik ? Oh Jadi _hyung_ diem-diem ya main nge-klaim orang buat jadi adiknya. Jadi Taetae belum cukup ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Taetae tetep jadi adik _hyung_ yang paling tampan satu-satunya"

"Hu uh Taetae tidak percaya" Ucap Taehyung kesal dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

_/Cup/_ Tanpa Taehyung sadari Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya dan langsung mengecup keningnya.

"Masih tidak percaya ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berjongkok tepat didepan Taehyung setelah memalingkan wajah Taehyung untuk menghadapnya.

"Taetae percaya kok _hyung_, tapi jangan sekali-kali menganggap orang lain sebagai kakak atau adik lagi. Cukup Taetae saja kan udah cukup jadi tidak boleh ada yang lain"

"_Ne ne_, jadi masih mau dilanjutkan acara _ngambek _dan _cemburu_-nya ini ? atau melanjutkan mengenai Jungkook ?"

"Tentang Jungkook lah _hyung. _Jadi bagaimana bisa Jungkook itu menyukai _hyung_ ?" Ucap Taehyung langsung dan semangat

_"Ckckck.. Dasar Taetae dikira hyung tidak tahu kalau kau sepertinya menyukai Jungkook. Tapi bagaimana mereka bertemu ? bukannya Jungkook itu masuk sekolah saat dia pindah sekolah. Hmmm"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Jadi saat itu _hyung_ tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya saat sedang berbicara dengan Lulu _hyung_. Eh saat itu dia langsung bilang _'Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya'_ dan waktu itu _hyung_ langsung diam tidak mengerti"

"Sepulun tahun lalu ? Itukan saat…"

"Saat _hyung_ kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatan _hyung_. Apakah kau pernah mengingatnya Taetae ? Karena tidak mungkin ada yang mirip _hyung_ selain dirimu Taetae"

_"Mungkin benar dia adalah kookie. Kalau begitu aku sudah menemukannya., tapi sebaiknya aku pastikan dahulu baru memberi tahu kepada Baekhie hyung_" Batin Taehyung.

"Ah _hyung_ tidak lupakan kalau kita ini memiliki tujuh orang yang mirip dengan kita didunia ini ? Tapi apa sesuatu _hyung _mengenai tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu itu _hyung_"

"Tidak sama sekali. Mangkanya _hyung_ bingung, siapa tahu yang Jungkook temui itu adalah kau Taetae"

"Kenapa _hyung_ mengira itu Taetae ?"

"Ya kan waktu itu Taetae, _appa _dan _eomma_ sedang berada di Jeju _island_ dan harus kembali karena kecelakaan yang menimpa _hyung_, kakek dan nenek. Walupun _hyung_ tidak tahu dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi"

"Sudah _hyung_ jangan diingat lagi, nanti kita berdua malah mengenang kakek dan nenek"

"Kau benar Taetae, walaupun _hyung_ hanya tahu dari foto-foto yang _hyung_ tanyakan kepada _appa _dan _eomma_ mengenai masa kecil _hyung_ sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi"

"Bagi Taetae, _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang terpenting kan _hyung_ bisa sadar setelah kecelakaan itu dan sebenarnya _hyung_"

"Sebenarnya apa Taetae ?"

"Aku jadi ragu kalau Jungkook itu seorang anak kecil yang aku temui di Jeju _island_ saat terjadi kecelakaan itu"

'"Benarkah ? Apa benar namanya Jungkook ?"

"_Ne hyung _karena saat itu dia hanya menyebut namanya Jungkook"

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Jungkook, karena tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu ke _hyung_"

"Tapi _hyu…_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Taetae, sekarang Taetae sebaiknya tidur, ini udah malam"

"Baiklah _hyung_, tapi _poppo _dulu" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung menunjuk pipi sebelah kanannya.

_/Cup/_

"Sudah kan ?"

_"Ne hyung_ kalau gitu Taetae kekamar dulu"

_/Cup/_

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali sih Taetae, tidak bisakah menghentikan kelakuanmu itu walau sehari"

"Hahaha _hyung_ kan tahu kalau Taeate tidak bisa tidur sebelum nyium kening _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"Kapan si Taetae bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu. Masa iya kalau sudah menikah masih aja harus nyium kening kakaknya, apa tidak malu kalau dia nanti menjadi kekasih Jungkook" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dan kemudian melanjutkan menulis yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Taehyung.

"Hmmm. Apa tadi aku terlalu keterlaluan ya sama si Daehyun itu ? Tapi dianya juga sih keterlaluan main narik-narik padahal aku sudah bilang untuk melepaskan tanganku tapi tidak kulakukan ya sudah ku tending saja bagian selangkangannya walau jadi tontonan orang di supermarket" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menutup buku _diary_-nya.

"Semoga saja Daehyun tidak apa-apa dan masih bisa berproduksi untuk istrinya nanti saat menikah, kan aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau dia sampai tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk membuat anak" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menidurkan dirinya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_SONGHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Pagi ini Daehyun benar-benar merasa seperti tersiksa saat jalan, rasa sakitnya saat ditendang oleh seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Taehyung dibagian selangkangannya yang merupaka senjata emasnya saat malam pertama nanti. Daehyun benar-benar meruntuki dirinya yang begitu saja bisa kena dibagian Daehyun kecilnya itu, sungguh rasa sakitnya itu terasa bukan main dan dirinya dapat mengira kalau _namja_ tersebut merupakan seorang yang ahli bela diri karena ditendang dengan begitu kerasnya.

_"Awas saja kau namja kecil, tidak kusangka kekuatannya bisa sebesar itu. Ah tapi kenapa dia harus menendang dibagian itu sih, kalau aku tidak bisa membuat anak gimana ? terus istriku langsung minta cerai karena tidak bisa menghamilinya gimana ? Lihat saja kalau ketemu akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya"_ Batin Daehyun yang masih berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelasnya dan tentunya.

"Kau ini kenapa Jung ? Tidak kusangka Tuan Muda dari Keluarga Jung bisa seperti ini juga" Ucap Taehyung yang berjalan melewati Daehyun.

"Yak Taetae, tolong bantu aku"

"Bantu ? Memangnya aku siapamu ? Minta sana sama teman-temanmu itu"

"Kau itukan calon kekasihku Taetae"

"Jangan harap kau Jung" Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terseok-seok berjalan karena menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sebaiknya aku ke UKS saja dari pada harus kekelas dan bila ini rasa sakit benar-benar tidak hilang juga sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Sesampainya di UKS, Deaehyun memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan mencoba untuk tidur sama seperti semalam yang membuatnya harus terbangun setiap jam karena rasa sakit dibagian selangkangannya yang terus terasa _senat-senut_.

"Rasa sakit ini bagaimana hilannya ? Mana besok ada acara pertemuan dengan grup di _Chatting Room_, lagi pula aku belum mendapatkan pasangan bjuat diajak ke acara itu lagi. Apa sebaiknya aku ajak _HyunManis_ saja ya ? Coba saja deh, tidak apa-apa dia tidak _read_ sekarang siapa tahu nanti malam dia memabalasnya" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan mulai mengetik dan langsung meletakan kembali di nakas sebelah tempat tidur namun sesaat kemudian _notification_ tanda _chat_ masuk membuat Daehyun langsung mengambil kembali _smartphone_ miliknya.

_Ting Tong_

_HyunManis : Kau mau mengajakku ke sesuatu acara ?_

_HyunTampan : Ne, apa kau bisa ? Oh iya kau ini tinggal dimana ? Takutnya malah aku mengajakmu ketempat yang jauh dari kediamanmu._

_HyunManis : Aku tinggal di Seoul kok. Memang acaanya dimana ? Dan acaranya seperti apa ?_

_HyunTampan : Wah kebetulan aku juga tinggal di Seoul dan tempatnya di Ballroom Ritz Carlton Seoul. Acara merupakan pesta topeng._

_HyunManis : Wah kalau begitu kebetulan, kalau begitu boleh saja tapi aku belum pernah ke pesta topeng. Topeng yang digunakan seperti apa ?._

_HyunTampan : Apa mau aku jemput Manis ? Topeng yang digunakan itu berbentuk hewan._

_HyunManis : Tidak usah Tampon-ku. Boleh pakai topeng Pororo ?_

_HyunTampan : Acieee apa itu tadi 'Tampon-ku' ? Pororo ? Itu kan serial kartun ?_

_HyunManis : Kenapa memang sama panggilan itu ? Kan kau mengajakku ke acara itu pasti karena belum dapat pasangan kan ? Jadi aku berlatih mencoba memanggil namamu dengan itu. Ya memang Pororo kartun tapi 3D dan lagi kan Pororo itu kan kayak Pinguin._

_HyunTampan : Kau benar juga ya kalau begitu aku ikutan ah Manis-ku~. Tapi kan tetap saja kekanak-kanakan._

_HyunManis : Cih, kau saja ikut-ikutankan memanggilku dengan 'Manis-ku' apa itu. Ya sudah aku tidak mau ikut pasti Tampan malukan karena aku ingin pakai topeng Pororo kan ? Hiks hiks_

_HyunTampan : Jangan nangis dong Manis-ku, duh gimana ya. Aku tidak malu kok tidak serius deh. nanti aku juga makai topeng beruang kutub yang unyu deh._

_HyunManis : Hiks. Hik. Benar ? hiks. Hiks._

_HyunTampan : Benar Manis. Jadi berhenti menangis ya._

_HyunManis : Bawain ice cream sama satu keranjang strawberry dulu baru aku berhenti menangis._

_HyunTampan : Ice cream dan satu keranjang strawberry ?_

_HyunManis : Ne, kenapa ? Kau tidak bisa membawakannya ?_

_HyunTampan : Bisa kok bisa, apa sih yang tidak bisa untuk si Manis-ku ini._

_HyunManis : Dasar gombal. Eh iya, si Tampan –ku ini tidak ada guru kah ?_

_HyunTampan : Biarin kan yang digombalin ini kamu Manis. Tidak kok, aku hanya sedang di UKS lagi sakit. Kau sendiri kenapa Manis ? Tidak ada guru ?_

_HyunManis : Di UKS ? Kau lagi sakitkah ? Sakit apa ? _

_HyunTampan : Hanya tidak enak badan saja kok tapi kalau tidak membaik aku akan pulang kerumah. EH Manis kau belum membalas pertanyaanku._

_HyunManis : Pasti kau kelelahan ya Tampan ? Jaga kesehatan ya, kalau besok tidak bisa pergi jangan dipaksa nanti kau malah tambah sakit. Aku sedang tidak ada guru hehehe.._

_HyunTampan : Ne Manis-ku, ah kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya *towel dagu*_

_HyunManis : Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu dan janga toel-toel dengan tanganmu itu yang kepanjangan._

_HyunTampan : Tanganku tidak panjang Manis, memangnya aku pencuri._

_HyunManis : Kau pencuri Tampon, Pencuri hati ku ._

_HyunManis : __**Offline**_

"Lah lagi seru-serunya kenapa dia malah _offline_ sih. Ah aku kan jadi bosan atau jangan-jangan dia malu ya ?"

Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya _cekikan_ walau menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa begitu _ngilu_ tapi masih sanggup tersenyum senang. Tapi hanya sebentar ia merasa senang karena teman _chat_-nya '_HyunManis'_ tiba-tiba saja _offline_.

"Mungkin gurunya sudah datang jadi dia _offline_. Kalau begitu aku sebaiknya istirahat saja kalau begitu" Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian menyamankan tidurnya walau masih harus menahan rasa sakit dibagian selangkangannya.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_KOREA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL_**

Taehyung dengan cepat menuju ke sekolah lamanya bersama supir pribadi keluarganya untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas para siswa dan siswi yang tengah pulang dengan saling bercanda didepan gerbang untuk menunggu jemputan mereka ataupun mobil dan motor mewah yang dibawa oleh para siswa dan siswi lainnya.

_"_Baekhie_ hyung_"

"Astaga itu anak jangan buat malu kakaknya kenapa"

"Itu Tae-_hyung_ ya _hyung_ ?"

"_Ne_ dia yang namanya Taehyung"

"Ayo _hyu…_ Eh kau Jungkook yang kemarin kan ?"

"_Ne hyung_"

"Taetae, tolong kau temani Jungkook pulang ya. Soalnya hari ini dia tidak dijemput_, _dan hari ini _hyung_ mau membeli sesuatu karena besok _hyung_ ada acara sampai malam dengan teman _hyung_"

"Teman ? Siapa ? Besok hanya boleh sampai jam delapan malam"

"Teman sewaktu di _Junior High _School dulu dan acaranya baru dimulai jam tujuh Taetae"

"Baiklah jam Sembilan tanpa penolakan dan sudah harus sampai dirumah"

"Hmmm. Baiklah kalau begitu kau temani Jungkook pulang sekarang karena _hyung_ harus membeli seuatu untuk keperluan acara besok. Kalau begitu _hyung_ pamit dulu ya. Kookie kalau si Taetae macam-macam laporkan saja pada _hyung_ ya' Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian memerintahkan suiprnya untuk segera jalan dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sama sekali ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka terlebih lagi mereka masih dalam kondisi yang sama yaitu berdiri dan saling berhadapan persis saat Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jungkook yang terus melihat kebawah dan tanpa memandang Taehyung yang berada di depannya, sama halnya dengan Taehyung yang terus memandang kearah lain karena dirinya sangat segan untuk memandang Jungkook.

_"Awas kau hyung saat dirumah. Padahal kan aku ingin beristirahat dirumah. Mana si Jungkook ini sama sekali tidak jalan, kan membuat aku bingung harus mengantarnya kemana. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sekalian saja aku mencari tahu dia ini Jungkook kecil atau bukan" _ Batin Taehyung.

_"Duh Baekhie hyung. Kookie benar-benar bingung harus berbicara apa pada adikmu ini"_ Batin Jungkook.

"Jungkook arah rumah…. / _Hyung,_ mau pulang seka…." Ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook berbarengan namun langsung menatap satu sama lain yang membuat mereka memotong ucapan mereka berdua.

"Ayo pul-pulang sekarang Jungkook"

_"Ne hyung_"

"Jadi dimana rumahmu Jungkook ?"

"Di Komplek Perumahan Yong Block C _hyung_"

"Serius ? Berarti kita satu komplek dong ? Walau kita berbeda dua Blok karena _hyung_ di Blok A"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya _hyung_. Kau pikir Baekhie _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku apa sebelumnya"

"Oh Iya aku lupa, kau kan satu sekolah dan akrab dengan kakak kembarku" Ucap Taehyung seakan tidak bersalah sedangkan Jungkook hanya mencibir akan tingkah bodoh Taehyung.

_"Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih"_ Batin Jungkook yang tengah sibuk mencibir.

"HEI! Kau kenapa mencibir begitu ?" Ucap Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook mencibir langsung mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jungkook. "_Hayo ngaku_, kau ini mencibirku bodoh kan ?"

"Sakit _hyung_ sakit"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sampai kau mengaku"

"Iya _hyung_ iya aku mengaku"

"Nah gitu dong Jungkook"

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka namun keheningan kembali meyelimutin disekeliling mereka. Tidak ada satu kata atauapun satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka walau untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan. Pandangan mereka hanya menatap lurus apa yang ada didepan mereka.

_"Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya ya ? Aku ingin menanyakan apa benar dia adalah Jungkook kecil sewaktu aku berada di pantai di Pulau Jeju ?" _Batin Taehyung yang masih berfikir akan seorang Jungkook yang tengah berada disampingnya ini adalah Jungkook kecilnya dulu. _"Pantai ? Tunggu apa mungkin ku ajak dia ke pantai ? Siapa tahu dengan ke pantai aku dapat mengetahui ia benar Jungkook atau bukan_"

"Jungkook, apa besok kau ada acara ?"

_"Ne hyung_. Besok ? Kenapa memangnya _hyung_ ?"

"eee It-itu kan besok Baekhie _hyung_ akan ada acara dengan temannya dan aku pasti bosan di rumah kalau hanya sendiri"

"Terus _hyung_ ? _Hyung_ mau aku ke rumahmu untuk menemanimu ?"

"Bukan itu tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai untuk melihat _sunset_, apa kau mau ?"

"_Sunset_ ? Mau _hyung_ tapi kan pantai jauh dari sini"

"Tenang saja Jungkook, aku tahu jalan pintas kok. Nanti kita kesana dengan menggunakan sepeda ya"

"Tapi _hyung_, aku tidak bisa naik sepeda"

"Kau ini persis sekali dengan kakakku yang sama sekali tidak bisa naik sepeda. Hahaha…. Kalau begitu nanti ku _bonceng_ saja sama seperti Baekhie _hyung_"

"Sama seperti Baekhie _hyung_ ?"

"Dulu setiap bulan aku dan Baekhie _hyung_ selalu ke pantai untuk melihat _sunset_ dengan menggunakan sepeda dan besok hari dimana aku dan Baekhie _hyung_ untuk melihat _sunset_ tapi karena besok dia ada acara jadi aku akan mengajakmu" Ucap Taehyung setengah berbohong.

_"Berbohong sedikit tidak apalah, ya walau sebenarnya hari itu masih seminggu lagi tapi untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya aku akan berbohong seperti ini dulu sampai aku mengetahuinya_" Batin Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak besoknya saja dengan Baekhie _hyung_ ?"

"Jadi kau menolak nih ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung_"

"Jadi kau mau ?"

"Tentu _hyung_, aku juga ingin mencoba melihat _sunset_ di pantai"

"Kalau begitu besok akan aku jemput sepulang sekolah ya" Ucap Taehyung dengan pelan mengacak surai hitam Jungkook. "Sebaiknya kita bergegasa karena hari sudah mulai malam Jungkook dan kita masih setengah perjalanan"

Taehyung dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook, tanpa ia sadari Jungkook berjalan cepat mengikuti tarikan tangannya dengan menunduk malu akan apa yang Taehyung lakukan dengan megacak rambutnya.

_"Ah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, padahal dia hanya mengacak rambutku._" Batin Jungkook.

"_Semoga dengan membawamu kepantai dan mengajakmu bermain pasir dapat membuatku yakin kalau kau adalah Jungkook kecilku"_ Batin Taehyung.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_BYUN-BYUN SALON _**

Baekhyun sore ini tengah sibuk berada di Salon milik Ibunya, sejak dirinya diajak ke Acara Pesta Topeng oleh teman _chatting_-nya yang meminta untuk menjadi pasangannya pada malam hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk merubah tatanan rambutnya dan membuat rambutnya sedikir coklat lagi.

Salon miliknya ibunya dulu hanyalah salon kecil yang dibangun karena Nyonya Byun sangat bosan dirumah kondisi rumah yang sangat sepi semenjak Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sudah mulai sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Byun membelikan sebuah ruko kecil untuk dikelola menjadi tempat bisnis sang istri menjadi usaha butik ataupun salon karena Nyonya Byun merupakan lulusan terbaik Designer. Awalnya Nyonya Byun hanya merintis salon tersebut hanya untuk sekedar mengiisi kebosanannya namun akhirnya ia semakin serius dan membuat salonnya lebih besar lagi dan kini sudah memiliki bangunan sendiri dan tentunya dijadikan satu dengan butik miliknya. Semua karyawannya merupakan karyawan yang sudah berpengalaman dan berbakat karena Nyonya Byun memberikan kursus terbaik untuk semua karyawannya dan hingga saat ini tidak ada karyawannya yang pindah kerja hanya ada karyawannya yang pensiun.

"Tuan Muda, apa masih ada yang diperlukan lagi ?"

"Hmm. Apa ya Yuri _noona_, apa kau punya satu saran untukku ?"

"Kalau menurutku sebaiknya kuku jari tangan dan kaki Tuan Muda harus kami poles sedikit saja agar terlihat semakin cantik"

"Benarkah ? Apa kuku-kuku ku sudah mulai jelek ? Padahal aku baru kesini kan lima hari lalu _noona_"

"Bukan begitu Tuan Muda, sebenarnya kuku Tuan Muda masih sangat bagus tapi karena ini acara Pesta Topeng akan lebih baik kalau kami poles untuk kuku Tuan Muda agar jauh lebih sempurna lagi"

"Baiklah _noona_, lakukan yang terbaik asal bisa menjadi sangat sempurna untuk malam ini"

Mendengar jawaban dari Tuan Muda-nya Yuri segera meminta para karyawan yang lain untuk segera melakukan pekerjaannya dengan telaten sebelum kembali ke meja kasir, karena para karyawan harus melakukan pekerjaan mereka semua dengan benar terhadap anak dari pemilik salon tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Jung" Sapa Yuri yang sudah berada didekat meja kasir dan kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memanggilnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar nama 'Jung' segera melihat kearah dan dugaan dan ketakutannya tepat sekali bahwa yang dipanggil 'Jung' tersebut adalah orang yang harus ia hindari, Jung Dae Hyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Yuri untuk memanggilnya.

"Jika dia menanyakan siapa aku, Kau bilang saja aku Putra Sulung keluarga Byun yang baru balik dari Kuliah di luar negeri ya _noona_" Ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Baik Tuan Muda, untung saja Nyonya tidak memberi tahu kalau ia memiliki anak kembar ataupun memiliki dua anak"

"Syukurlah kalalu begitu, Ya sudah _noona_" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan handuk yang ada di depannya.

Daehyun yang telah memilih gaya rambut yang dia inginkan mulai memilih duduk disamping seseorang tengah tertidur dengan melihat dua karyawan salon yang tengah mempercantik kuku miliknya itu.

_"Kuku yang sangat cantik, siapa dia ya ?"_ Batin Daehyun setelah menundukkan dirinya.

"Yuri _noona_, kenapa orang itu diberikan perawatan khusus ?"

"Karena dia adalah anak sulung dari Nyonya"

"Dia anak sulung Byun _ahjumma_ ? Kukira dia hanya memiliki satu anak yang bernama Taehyung, pantas saja Byun _ahjumma_ sempat bilang _'mereka mungkin sekitar seusiamu_' ternyata mereka itu maksudnya dua anaknya_ toh"_

_"Ne_ Tuan Muda, tapi karena anak sulung keluarga Byun baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang"

"Pantas saja dia jarang sekali keliahatan tapi kenapa di usianya sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya ?"

_"Matilah kau Byun Baek Hyun_" Batin Baekhyun yang masih menguping apa yang dibicarakan oleh Daehyun dengan Yuri.

"I-itu karena anak sulung mereka mengikuti _ekskalasi_ sebanyak empat kali selama di sekolah menengah atas. Jadi ia langsung menginjak kelas tiga dengan melewati kelas dua"

_"Syukurlah Yuri noona dapat membantuku. Maafkan aku yang noona jadi membuatmu harus berbohong"_ Batin Baekhyun yang sedikit menyesal.

"Wah dia pasti sangat pintar"

"_Ne_, anak sulung pertama mereka sangatlah pintar Tuan Muda Jung karena menjadi kebanggan keluarga tapi Tuan Muda Taehyung juga tidak kalah pintar hanya saja ia tidak mau mengikuti _ekskalasi_ tersebut. Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak berbicara kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya Tuan Muda Jung, masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan" Ucap Yuri yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang masih berpura-pura untuk tidur.

_"Jadi dia adalah anak sulung keluarga Byun ? Kalau begitu aku harus mendekatinya untuk membantunya mendapatkan Taehyung. Kalau kakaknya sudah setuju akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Taehyung yang mirip dengan Baekhie-ku"_ Batin Daehyun.

-.

-.

-88888888-

-,

**_PANTAI KURURU_**

Sore ini Jungkook dibuat kesal tingkah Taehyung yang dengan seenaknya mengendarai sepeda dengan sangat cepat terlebih lagi, sepeda yang digunakan Taehyung tidak ada tempat duduk dibelakang sehingga mau tidak mau Jungkook harus berdiri selama perjalanan dan mencengkram dengan kuat bahu milik Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung yang mengendarai sepedanya hanya dapat meringis karena bahunya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh Jungkook dan mungkin kedua bahunya mungkin sudah merah.

"_Hyung_, kau menyebalkan sekali sih"

"Menyebalkan kenapa Jungkook"

"Kau ini kenapa cepat sekali mengendarai sepedanya, aku kan… Woaaaah keren sekali _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook kesal namun harus manjadi terkagum setelah melihat pemandangan laut di sore hari setelah badannya diputar oleh Taehyung untuk menghadap ke arah pantai.

"Jangan _mengoceh_ dan lihat saja pemandangan itu"

"Ini benar-benar sangat cantik _hyung_ pemandangannya, aku ingin membuat istana pasir. Ayo _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang sudah berlari ke bibir pantai yang sebelumnya sudah melepas sepatunya.

"Dia memang seperti anak kecil sekali" Ucap Taeyung yang mulai berjalan menuju Jungkook yang tengah menendang-nendang ombak yang menghampirinya layaknya anak kecil.

Taehyung menundukkan dirinya tepat dipasir putih yang berada di pantai tersebut dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang masih asik menendang ombak-ombak kecil itu yang kemudian lansung menundukkan dirinya tidak jauh dari Taehyung dan mulai membangun sebuah istana pasirnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, tidak ingatkah kau dengan umurnya ini masih saja membuat istana pasir"

"Biarkan saja _hyung_, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai lagi semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Karena saat aku berada di Pulau Jeju aku bertemu seseorang dan menjadi temanku yang pertama saat di pulai Jeju tersebut namun ia harus pergi karena kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan, sampai saat ini pun aku masih menunggu dan mencarinya"

_"Ternyata memang benar dia adalah Jungkook"_ Batin Taehyung yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah bibir pantai untuk melihat matahari yang terbenam. "_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Junkook_ _dan ternyata itu adalah kau"_

"Kau tahu Jungkook, sepuluh tahun lalu kakakku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku harus meninggalkan liburanku bersama keluarga besarku. Karena Baekhie _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan bersama kakek dan nenekku saat hendak menuju Bandara"

"Ja-jangan bilang kau adalah …"

"_Ne, _aku adalah _hyungie_. _Namja_ kecil yang bertemu dengamu di Pulau Jeju"

"Hiks.. Hiks… Hyungieeee" Isak Jungkook yang kemudian memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyungie"

"Aku pun merindukanmu juga Jungkook"

Perasaan yang dirindukan oleh Jungkook kini mulai menjalar dalam pelukannya yang semakin erat, kepalanya ia tempatkan pada punggung kokoh milik Taehyung dan ia pun dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Taehyung orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Sementara Taehyung masih menatap matahari yang terbenam dan kedua tangannya kini menggengam erat tangan Jungkook yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Sinar matahari yang tenggelam kini menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, walau hanya bertemu sekali saat pertemuan pertama namun menimbulkan sesuatu yang ada dalam diri mereka sendiri.

_Bersambung…_

_Maaf ya saya telat update seharusnya saya udah update cerita ini minggu lalu tapi karena saya harus fokus sama adik saya yang harus ujian jadi mau tidak mau harus menyampingkan mengetik FF ini begitupun My Hero Season Dua juga harus tertunda hingga minggu ini -_-_

_Terlebih lagi seharusnya sih minggu ini saya update Wrong or Right Couple ? dan Classical Music minggu ini tapi saya akan coba untuk update empat cerita untuk minggu ini huaaaa.. Jadi dimohon sabar ya untuk yang menunggu salah satu dari ceritanya karena saya sekarang akan update dua minggu sekali untuk dua cerita hehe.. _

_Walau kemarin hanya mendapatkan review lima tapi sudah cukup buat saya hehe.. Rasanya ingin saya mematokan setiap chapter itu minimal berapa review baru lanjut tapi saya mengurungkan niat karena kalau seperti itu takutnya tidak terwujud dan terbuang sia-sia ide saya karena tidak update-update hehe.. Tapi semakin banyak review semakin semangat saya mengitik FF yang lain dan saya udah punya dua cerita Daebaek lagi tapi saya tahan dulu sampai ada cerita yang kelar hehe.._

**_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review : Rapp-I, dhantiee, nadhira788, minpark53 _**_dan__** choi seul bee**_

_Untuk yang minta update cepat, kilat, soon, asap dan sebaginya maaf ya karena tidak bisa update cepat karena saya update untuk dua minggu sekali __J_

_Sekian dari saya terima kasih untuk kalian semua dan semoga menikmati membaca ceritanya dan ditunggu __**review**__ kalian __J_


	6. Chapter 6 - THE PARTY

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Byun Baek Hyun

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Byun Tae Hyung

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS) as Joen Joeng Guk

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO) as Oh Lu Han

-.

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VI_**

-,

**_RITZ CARLTON SEOUL_**

_-On of Baekhyun P.O.V-_

Akhirnya malam ini tiba, aku merasa sangat gugup sekali dan apakah setelan jas putih miliku ini sesuai dengan ku ? Apakah ini terlihat manis untukku ? Aku berharap ini membuatku terlihat manis. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang, untuk ke pesta topeng menggunakan topeng _pororo_ ini ? Aku seperti bocah aja, bagaimana kalau semuanya memakai topeng yang _keren_ ? Aku takut dikucilkan dan bagaimana kalau _HyunTampan_ tidak menyukai penampilanku ? Itu pasti akan membuat namanya jelek di mata teman-teman _chatting_-nya.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai di _Ritz Carlton Hotel_" Ucap Supirku, Kwang _ahjushi_.

"Kita sudah sampai _ahjushi _? Duh aku belum siap-siap, apa aku sudah terlihat tampan ?" Tanyaku lagi pada Kwang _Ahjushi_.

"Sudah Tuan Muda, malah hari ini Tuan Muda lebih tampan dari pada Tuan Muda Taehyung" Ucapnya memuji dan aku selalu percaya setiap pujian yang diberikan oleh Kwang _ahjushi_, karena ia merupakan supir pribadiku dan Taehyung terlebih lagi ia selalu jujur sejak kami kecil.

"Baiklah _ahjushi_, kalau gitu aku pergi ke dalam dulu dan _ahjushi _tunggu saja di parkiran _hotel_. Jika _ahjushi_ lapar atau haus _ahjushi_ bisa keluar untuk mencari makan atau minum terlebih dahulu nanti biar aku yang bayar semuanya" Ucapku yang masih merapihkan barang-barang milikku dimobil termasuk dengan topeng _poror_o yang akan aku kenakan.

"Tidak usah Tuan Muda, saya sudah membawa makanan dan minuman yang cukup. Tadi Kepala Pelayan Kyungsoo yang memberikannya kepadaku Tuan Muda" Ucapnya yang kemudian keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya _ahjushi_. Nanti akan segera kuberi tahu jika aku akan pulang" Ucapku dengan santai dan bergegas masuk ke dalam _lobby hotel_ dan aku masih dapat mendengar Kwang _ahjushi _yang berkata '_Semoga pestanya menyenangkan ya Tuan Muda, selamat bersenang-senang'_.

Aku dengan santainya berjalan menuju ke dalam _lobby_ dengan menggunakan topeng pesta dan bersiap mengeluarkan _smartphone _milikku untuk menunjukkan surat undangan yang sudah di kirimkan oleh _HyunTampan _melalui _chat_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan ?" Ucap seorang _doorman_ yang membukakan pintu _lobby _saat aku sampai di depan pintu _hotel_.

"Aku ingin ke pesta topeng yang di adakan disini dan ini undanganku" Ucapku kepada _doorman_ tersebut dengan menunjukkan undangan milikku yang memang undangannya berupa undangan _elektronik_.

"Baiklah Tuan, kalau begitu biar saya antarkan ke meja disebelah sana karena Tuan harus mengisi buku tamu yang sudah disiapkan oleh penyelenggara acara tersebut sesuai dengan nomor undangan tertera disitu" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah _smartphone_ milikku yang kemudian mengantarkanku pada meja yang ia tunjukkan.

Sesapaimpainya dimeja tersebut aku menunjukkan kembali undanganku untuk memberi tahu kepada seorang karyawan _hotel_ yang mungkin sudah ditunjuk untuk menjaga buku tamu tersebut. Ia terlihat mengecheck buku tamu tersebut hingga ia menemukan nomor undanganku yang ternyata sudah terisi oleh nama seseorang.

"Anda pasangan Tuan _HyunTampan _?" Tanya kepadaku yang kemudian hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar biar saya panggilkan dulu Tuan _HyunTampan_, karena ia memberi pesan kepada saya jika anda sudah datang segera memberi tahu dia dan Tuan silakan mengisi nama anda" Ucapnya kepadaku yang kemudian langsung menuju telpon yang berada di sebelah kanannya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai kau pasti _HyunManis_" Ucap seseorang dari belakang yang kuperkirakan dia adalah _HyunTampan_. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama" Ucapnya lagi setelah aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Ehmmm tidak kok, aku hanya menunggu lima menit saja" Ucapku kepadanya dan aku dapat menghirup aroma _parfume_ yang begitu _manly_ dari tubuhnya dan abis bayangkan kalau tubuhnya sangatlah _atletis _melihat setelan jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan tunggu. "Ternyata kau menggunakan topeng beruang kutup seperti yang kau ucapkan tapi…."

"Tapi tidak sesuai dengan jas hitam ini betulkan ? Aku seperti panda saja" Ucapnya terlihat murung.

"Ti-tidak kok"

"Terus kenapa kau berkata tapi _manis_-ku ?" Ucapnya sedikit menggoda.

"YAK! Kau ini sempat-sempatnya menggodaku" Ucapku yang langsung meninju bahunya dengan pelan. "Jadi kapan kau akan membawaku masuk ?" Ucapku yang langsung mengangkat tanganku seakan aku ini Tuan Putri yang sedang menunggu uluran seorang pangeran. Tapi tunggu aku kan _namja_ kenapa aku menyebut diriku seorang Tuan Putri ?

"Haduh _manis _-ku ini ternyata sangat kuat Hahahahaa.. Baiklah mari Tuan Putri" Ucapnya kepadaku yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung menggengam tanganku dengan erat dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya begitu besar ditanganku atau mungkin tanganku yang kekecilan tapi ya sudahlah aku yang penting aku merasa nyaman dengan tangannya.

Aku mengikuti dirinyinya yang membawaku menuju ke sebuah _ballroom_ yang merupakan tempat diselenggarakan pesta topeng tersebut. Saat sampai dan memasuki _ballroom _tersebut aku sangat terkejut ternyata ada banyak sekali yang menghadiri pesta ini dan memakai jenis topeng hewan yang bisa kuperkirakan bahwa ada yang memakai topeng yang sama. Tanpa banyak basa-basi dia –_HyunTampan_\- membawaku ke sebuah meja yang mungkin sudah ia tempati untuk kami berdua.

"Silakan duduk. Hmmm maaf ya kalau selama perjalanan aku tidak mengajakmu mengobrol, kau pasti mengira aku ini tidak asik ya ?" Ucapnya setelah menarik kursi untuku dan mempersilakanku duduk.

"Ti-tidak kok, lagi pula kau orangnya asik di _chat_ jadi aku tidak mungkin berfikir seperti itu"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup dari tadi menunggu dirimu, aku tidak tahu harus mengajakmu berbicara seperti apa saat kau sampai bahkan hingga saat ini aku sangat bingung mau membicarakan apa. Kau pasti dapat merasakan tanganku yang terasa berkeringat saat aku menggengam tanganmu kan ?"

"Berkeringat ? Tidak kok. Ha-hanya sa-saja" Duh kenapa aku jadi segugup ini juga, dan kenapa ia mengatakan kalau tangannya berkeringat malah tangannya terasa sangat dan tidak berkeringat sama sekali.

"Hanya apa ? Hanya terasa bergetar ya ?"

"Ti-tidak, ta-tanganmu terasa sa-sangat ha-ha-hangat kok" Kenapa dengan diriku ini, sungguh semenjak dia duduk tadi selalu menggunakan _deep voice_-nya itu. Aku sangat tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Be-benarkah ? Aku kira kau akan merasa tanganku yang berkeringat bahkan gemetaran padahal aku sudah menahan setengah mati perasaan gugupku ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup semenjak mendapatkan info kau sudah datang, yang aku pikirkan adalah kau akan _ilfeel_ kepadaku"

"Itu tidak mungkin kok, lagi pula kau ini teman pertama ku. Mungkin kalau kau bingung bisa menceritakan tentang dirimu atau masalah percintaanmu, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan ?"

"Baiklah, aku jadi tidak enak kalau kau yang menentukan pembicaraan pertama kita secara langsung ini. Tapi baiklah, sebenarnya aku mem…"

'_Hadirin sekalian, malam ini kami akan mengadakan sebuah lomba dansa berpasangan dan kami akan mengundi nama pasangan yang akan ikut bermain. Dimohon untuk sepuluh nama yang kami panggil segera berdiri dan menuju tengah lantai dansa yang sudah disiapkan'_

Sungguh _moment_ yang tidak tepat, kenapa disaat aku ingin mendengar kisahnya ini secara langsung malah dihalangin oleh _MC_ yang ingin melaksanakan rangkaian acara, semoga saja aku dan dia tidak dipanggil.

_'…. Pasangan kesembilan BhuwakulThai dan TuanTaiwan. Selanjutnya pasangan kesepuluh yang akan menjadi pasangan terakhir mari kita lihat. Woah mereka memiliki nama yang hampir sama, apa mungkin mereka adalah pasangan real ? Atau hanya kebetulan ?'_

Aku merasa gugup saat _MC_ menyebut nama yang sama dan dalam sekejap aku langsung melirik dia yang ternyata juga menatapku begitu saja dengan mengindikkan bahunya.

_'Langsung saja pasangan kesepuluh HyunManis dan HyunTampan. Kalau begitu kesepuluh nama pasangan sudah kami sebutkan dan dimohon kepada kepada sepuluh pasangan untuk segera menuju lantai dansa'_

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa bagaimana ini ?" Ucapku kepadanya yang dimana ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ku begitu saja.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa berdansa. Kalau kita kalah juga tidak apa-apa yang penting kita sudah ikut serta" Ucapnya meyakinkanku dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku yang mana langsung keraih uluran tangannya.

Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya menuju lantai dansa dan melihat kesembilan pasangan telah dalam posisinya masing-masing. Begitupun aku yang merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangku dan tanganku langsung digenggam oleh tangannya, yang dimana secara reflek tanganku yang kosong langsung berada dipundak miliknya.

"Ikuti saja alunan musik dan perkataanku, aku tadi pagi sudah membaca sebuah buku mengenai dansa seperti ini" Ucapnya yang langsung membuatku mengangguk karena dia membuatku yakin.

Suara musik mengalun dengan irama yang menurutku enak untuk pendengaranku, dan lagi aku berterima kasih kepada _HyunTampan_-ku ini yang membimbingku dengan baik saat berdansa seperti ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu rasa nyaman saat berdansa dengannya _ntah_ ini apa, ini membuatku mengingatkan akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuingat rasa ini seperti rasa rindu akan seseorang. Dan _ntah_ mengapa aku juga merindukan Daehyun.

_-End of Baekhyun P.O.V-_

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VI_**

**_SONGHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

"Se-sebanyak ini ? Kau gila! Ini mah sudah menghabiskan _tiga perempat _uang bulananku. Makanan sebanyak ini, Video game bahkan pakaian juga ? Untung kau sahabatku kalau bukan sudah aku tebas kau Oh Se Hoon"

Hari ini Taehyung benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ide gilanya men_traktir_ Sehun hanya karena telah menemukan sosok yang ia cintai bahkan telah menjadi kekasihnya, sungguh seorang Byun Tae Hyung lupa jika Oh Se Hoon merupakan pencintaan sesuatu yang gratis dan akan membeli apapun yang ia inginkan masuk dalam list gratisnya itu. Dan sekarang Taehyung harus meralakan _tiga perempat _ uang bulanannya harus habis untuk memuaskan Sehun.

"Ingat ya Tae, kau yang me_traktir_ku dan jangan mengadu apapun pada Luhan _hyung_ kalau aku meminta ini semua padamu. Jika sampai akan aku adukan pada Baekhie _hyung_ karena kau menjanjikan akan untuk men_traktir_ku apa saja yang aku mau"

_"Mau tidak mau aku harus meminta Baekhie hyung untuk mem-backup-ku bulan ini, kalau aku tidak bisa meminta ganti rugi kepada Lulu hyung"_ Batin Taehyung meratapi nasibnya. "Baiklah-baiklah asal kau puas Putra Bungsu Tuan OH"

"Nah begitu _dong_, aku kan jadi bisa mendoakanmu _langgeng_ dengan si Jungko…."

"TAETAE! Bagaimana kabarmu Sa…" _–Bugh-_ "Ehhhhh, kenapa kau memukulku" Uca Daehyung yang datang tiba-tiba tepat di belakang Taehyung.

"Jangan menyebutku sayang-sayang macam itu, kau tahu itu MENJIJIKAN! Dan lagi sebaiknya kau cari saja orang yang mirip dengan cinta pertamamu itu karena aku yakin dia tipe _uke_ dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu" Ucap Taehyung ketus dan mulai beranjak. "Satu lagi, aku peringatkan aku ini _seme_ dan tidak tertarik dengan jenis _seme_, aku hanya tertarik dengan _uke_ dan aku sudah punya kekasihku sendiri. Mengerti! Oh Se Hoon kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak!" Ucap Taehyung terakhir dan segera bergegas meninggalkan kantin sekolah karena mereka menjadi sorotan semua siswa-siswi yang sedang beristirahat.

"Ah iya Taetae aku ikut" Ucap Sehun yang langsung bergegas mengikuti Taehyun namun sebelum itu ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan Daehyun. "Maafkan Taehyung ya _hyung_, hanya saja dia bukanlah sosok yang _hyung_ cari karena Taehyung sudah menenumakn orang yang dia cari selama ini. Mungkin suatu saat_ hyung_ akan menemukan orang itu"

Sementara Daehyun hanya dapat diam di tempat ia masih berdiri karena terkaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung, ia hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Daehyun _sunbae_, aku lupa memberikanmu ini. Kata _eomma_-ku aku harus memberikannya langsung padamu ya mungkin undangan ini juga akan dikirimkan ke _appa_-mu. Jika bukan karena pesan _eomma_-ku aku tidak akan menghampirimu" Ucap Taehyung setelah kembali karena berniat memberikan undangan perayaan ulang tahunnya kepada Daehyun sesuai permintaan Nyonya Byun.

"Ah terima kasih akan kuusahaan untuk datang, sekali lagi terima telah mengundangku dan ucapkan salam untuk Byun _ahjumma_" Ucap Daehyun sedikit pelan sebelum Taehyung pergi.

_"Beginikah rasanya sakit hati ? Beginikah rasanya ditolak ?" _Batin Daehyun yang merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. _"Mungkin dia memang bukan sosok manis itu atau memang si manis itu adalah korban kecelakaan tersebut dan ia tidak selamat ? Ah aku jangan menyerah dulu semoga aku bisa menemukannya. Semangat Daehyun_" Batin Daehyun lagi untuk menyemangati dirinya.

"Eh _Byun Twin Birthday Party 'Baek &amp; Tae' ?_" Ucap Daehyun pelan setelah melihat _cover_ depan undangan yang bertulisan undangan ulang tahun dan sebuah foto dengan dua orang yang mirip. "Ternyata Taehyung mirip dengan kakak laki-laki kembarnya, mungkin memang benar kalau manusia itu memiliki tujuh kembaran di dunia. Sebaikny aku jangan terlalu berharap jika kakak kembar Taehyung ini adalah sosok tersebut" Ucapnya kembali dan langsung memesan makanan untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VI_**

**_Korean Internasional High School_**

"Kyaaaaa Adik Iparku!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ih _hyung!_ Apa-apaan itu Adik ipar! Aku malu tahu _hyung_" Ucap Jungkook yang malu-malu karena Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia adalah adik iparnya.

"Tapi itu memang benar kau akan menjadi adik iparku dan bila Taehyung menyakitimu bilang saja pada _hyung_, biai _hyung_ marahi dia"

"Baekhie jangan galak seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri"

"Jadi kau membala dia Lulu _hyung_? Kau tidak membalaku ?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu hanya saja biarkan mereka menjalankan terlebih dahulu jangan terlalu ikut campur Baek"

"Benar yang dikatakan Luhan _hyung_, lagi pula aku akan baik-baik saja _hyung_"

"Nah itu baru calon adik iparku juga"

"Ih kok Luhan _hyung_ juga ikut-ikutan sih ? Lagi pula aku tidak akan menikah dengan adikmu _hyung_ aku hanya mau dengan Taehyung saja" Ucap Jungkook dengan keputusannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu menikah dengan Sehun ? Aku malah akan menentangnya, lagi pula kau akan menjadi adik iparku karena aku kan akan menikah dengan Baekhie-ku yang tersayang ini betul tidak ?" Ucap Luhan penuh dengan keyakinan hingga merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_! Lulu _Hyung! _Aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu! Yang ada kau dan Sehun akan perang saudara hanya karena aku" Tolak Baekhyun langsung.

"Tenang saja Baek, dia akan ku kunci dirumah jadi tidak akan bisa mengganggu lagi pula jadi adik kok durhaka malah menyukai orang yang sama" Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Sudah-sudah lagi pula aku sudah menyukai seseorang dan dia tidak berada di sekolah ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang ia tidak tahu benar atau tidak.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan Baekhie ? Bagaimana dengan aku ? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu sayang"

"_Please deh_ Luhan _hyung_ jangan berlebihan kayak gitu atau bahasa sekarang _Please deh hyung jangan lebay!_" Ucap Jungkook yang bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Sudah-sudah sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi sebaiknya kembali kekelas" Ucap Baekhyun yang ingin lepas dari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Dan ini untuk Luhan _hyung_ undangan ulang tahunku dan Taehyun untuk undangan Sehun harusnya sudah dikasih oleh Taehyung. Sementara untuk Jungkook undanganmu ada di Taehyung ya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah ya Lulu _hyung_ dan adik iparku Jungkook" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung kembali kekelasnya.

Sementara Jungkook dan Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kelas masing-masing setelah Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya.

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VI_**

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG_**

_-On of Daehyun P.O.V-_

Apa kalian tahu hari apa sekarang ? _Yap_, sekarang hari sabtu dan kalian ada apa hari ini ? Hari ini akan ada persta ulang tahun di rumah Kediaman Keluarga Byun untuk kedua putra kembar mereka. terlebih lagi salah satunya adalah Taehyung. Taehyung seorang _namja_ yang dulu kukira dia adalah seoarang _namja_ kecil yang bertemu denganku di sebuah taman dan hingga sekarang aku masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan dimana dia, bagaimana keadaannya, sedang apakah dia dan apakah dia tetap manis seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku masih mengingatnya walau itu sudah berlangsung tahun lamanya. Aku masih dapat membayangkan bagaimana senyumnya, _eye smile_ yang terlihat saat dia tersenyum dan bagiku dia dan dia terlihat sangat cantik dulu. Aku masih dapat mengingatnya saat ia bermain pasir untuk menunggu kakek dan neneknya dan aku datang menghampirinya, dan saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa ia manis dan cantik, dia sangat tidak menyukainya katanya ia ingin dibilang tampan seperti saudaranya.

_Eh ? Tunggu ? Ingin dibilang tampan sepertinya saudaranya _? Dia memang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki saudara tapi sepertinya dia bukan kakak kembarnya Taetae, mana mungkin seorang kakak memiliki wajah yang manis dibanding adiknya, aku yakin dia bukan kakak kembar Taetae. Karena ku yakin bahwa dia adal…..

"Daehyun ini sud….. Kenapa kau belum siap-siap dengan pakaian yang sudah _eomma_ siapkan dari tadi pagi ? Sebentar lagi jam dua siang. Jangan membuat malu _appa _dan _eomma _karena kau tidak datang, _eomma _tidak mau tahu sekarang kau lekas mandi atau semua fasilitasmu _eomma_ tahan semua. Mengerti!"

"ANDWAEEEEE _EOMMMA!_"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUAT TELINGA _EOMMA_ TULI HAH! Kau pikir suara _oktaf_-mu itu berapa Jung Dae Hyun! _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu pokoknya lima belas menit dari sekarang jika kau belum siap lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Sekarang CEPAT MANDI DAN SIAP-SIAP ATAU _EOMMA_ AKAN MENYERETMU KESANA SECARA PAKSA!"

Kalian lihat dari mana suara _oktaf_-ku berasal ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan _eomma_-ku tersayang, _appa_-ku saja selalu menyiapkan penyumbat telinga saat _eomma_ sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_. Dan sepertinya aku harus siap-siap sekarang daripada aku harus diseret kesana dalam kondisi _kucel_ begini terlebih lagi kalau semua fasilitas yang kugunakan akan ditahan oleh _eomma_ terlebih lagi kalau mobil dam kartu kredit milikku bisa gawat nanti. Dan satu lagi semua yang dikatakan oleh _eomma_-ku tidak ada yang bisa membantah satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya atau tamat riwayatmu, sudah sebaiknya aku mandi.

Ternyata memang segar ya kalau mandi di siang hari begini dan diriku yang semakin tampan dengan setelan yang kugunakan, _eomma_ memang yang terbaik jika tentang _fashion_, itu sudah pasti _eomma_-ku kan memiliki toko butik sendiri.

"Jung Dae Hyun!" Terdengar suara _eomma_-ku yang semakin mendekat dan aku dapat mendengar derap sepatu _heels_ yang ia kenakan mulai terdengar dengan jelas.

"_Ne eomma_, aku sudah selesai"

"Baguslah dan kau semakin tampan dengan penampilanmu ini pasti dia akan terperangan dengan penampilanmu sayang"

"Dia ? Dia siapa _eomma_ ?"

"Kau juga akan tahu. Oh iya, _eomma_ titip ini untuk anak sulung keluarga Byun ya, kau tahu sayang dia adalah anak keluarga Byun yang paling _eomma_ sayangi karena dia itu terlalu manis untuk kategori anak laki-laki, seandainya dia bisa menjadi menantu _eomma_"

Kalian lihat ? _eomma_-ku itu terlalu terobsesi dengan anak yang manis-manis katanya anak-anaknya tidak ada yang berperilaku semanis anak manapun dan kalian dengar dia ingin anak sulung keluarga Byun menjadi menantunya. Ayolah _eomma_, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak pertama walaupun semanis atau secantik apapun dia, dan kalau soal _namja_ yang manis cinta pertama anakmu ini yang paling manis _eomma_. Tunggu saja akan aku bawakan _eomma_ walaupun ternyata itu bukan Taehyung.

"_Eomma_, sudah hentikan terobsesi dengan anak manis manapun. Itu sungguh memalukan. Dan kenapa hanya buat anak sulung keluarga Byun ? Si Taehyung tidak _eomma_ kasih ?"

"Kau pikir _eomma_ mau hanya memberikan hadiah untuk si sulung ? Tentu saja si bungsu juga _eomma_ beri. Karena dia anak tertampan di keluarga Byun, _eomma_ memberikannya pakaian keluaran terbaru di toko milik _eomma_ dan tentunya sangat-sangat _limited edition_ supaya semakin tampan"

"Tapi kenapa hadiah buat si sulung Byun itu lebih besar di banding dengan Tae…."

"Sudah sana berangkat, _eomma_ sudah meminta _choi ahjushi _ untuk mengantarmu kesana dan ingat jangan pulang sebelum _eomma_ dan _appa_ datang karena kita…."

"Kita mendapat undangan makan malam dari Keluarga Byun nanti malam setelah ulang tahu si Kembar Byun. Aku sudah tahu _eomma_, _eomma _mengatakan itu sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali"

"Ya sudah sana pergi dan sampaikan salam _eomma_ untuk kedua orang tua si kembar"

Aku sudah cukup lelah mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut _eomma_-ku, daripada semakin lama aku mendengar ucapannya sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Lebih baik menghadiri acara ulang tahun Taehyung dan kakak kembarnya dibanding mendengarkan _ocehan_ _eomma_-ku.

Terlebih lagi aku bisa tahu siapa kekasih Taehyung yang sekarang, karena tidak mungkin ia tidak mengundang kekasihnya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang telah berhasil merebut hati Taehyung dibandingkan aku, jika dia lebih tampan dariku tidak akan kumaafkan dia karena melebihi ketampanan Putera terhormat Keluarga Jung ini.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai. Apa mau saya bukakan pintunya dan membawakan dua hadiah ini kedalam ?" Ucap Choi_ ahjushi_ kepadaku dan ternyata aku tidak sadar bila sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Tidak usah, _ahjushi_ langsung saja kembali kerumah. Terlebih lagi nanti _ahjushi_ akan mengantar _appa _dan _eomma_ ke sini lagi sebaiknya istirahat di rumah hingga _eomma_ memanggil"

"Baik Tuan Muda"

Aku mulai mengambil nafas secara perlahan sebelum keluar dari mobil dan memantapkan diriku untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung dan juga kekasihnya yang membuatku patah hati. Aku berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan kiriku membawa sebuah bingkisan untuk Taehyung dan tangan kananku menggengam sebuah tas pasltik dengan kado berukuran besar yang tidak aku ketahui apa isinya. Dari tempatku berjalan yang mulai mendekati pintu utama rumah keluarga Byun, aku dapat melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sedang berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang.

"Selamat siang _ahjushi _dan _ahjumma_"

"Selamat sore juga Daehyun, kau sepertinya kesulitan membawa dua bingkisan seperti ini. Mari masuk kami belum mulai karena menunggumu dulu" Ucap Byun_ ahjumma_ kepadaku yang terlihat begitu ramah seperti biasa.

"Biarkan para pelayan yang membawa kedua bingkisan ini, mari ikut dengan kami kasian Jungkook menunggu sendirian didalam" Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas nama seseorang yang tidak aku kenal yang disebut oleh Byun _ahjushi_.

"Jungkook ? Siapa itu _ahjushi _? Memangnya tidak ada tamu yang lain ?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Kau belum tahu ya ? Jungkook itu kekasih Taehyung yang baru, _ahjumma_ sangat senang terlebih Taehyung mendapatkan kekasih yang imut seperti Baekhyun kakaknya dan lagi Jungkook itu ternyata adik kelasnya Baekhyun" Ucap Byun _ahjumma_ yang dapat ku dengar begitu semangat.

"Adik kelasnya Baekhyun ? Berarti Jungkook lebih tua dari Taehyung ?" Tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Maksudmu Daehyun ? Jungkook itu masih muda dia bahkan dibawah Taehyung satu tahun. Dan kenapa kau bisa befikir seperti itu Daehyun ?"

"Apa Jungkook itu ikut kelas _eskalasi _seperti Baekhyun ? Aku berfikir seperti itu karena Baekhyun kan sudah berada di _universitas_ kan _jumma_ ?"

"Jangan bercanda kamu Daehyun, pasti karena kamu belum pernah bertemu dengan Beakhyun jadi befikir Baekhyun itu mengikuti _eskalasi_ ya ? Baekhyun itu kelasnya berada satu tahun dibawahmu dan ia belum pernah mengikuti kelas _eskalasi_ sebelumnya" Ucapan Byun_ ahjumma_ membuatku jadi bingung, bukannya Yuri _noona_ mengatakan Baekhyun itu sudah lulus kuliah dan mengapa sekarang berbeda dengan yang di ucpakan Byun _ahjumma_ sebaiknya aku cari tahu saja nanti.

"Daehyun sebaiknya kau duduk di sebelah Jungkook disana, _ahjumma _mau memanggil Baekhyun dan Taehyung" Ucap Byun _ahjumma_ yang meninggalkanku yang sebelumnya menunjukkan bangku kosong tersedia dan dapat melihat sosok _namja_ manis yang kuperkirakan adalah Jungkook.

Daripada duduk sebelah dengannya sebaiknya aku mengambil minuman dulu dan melihat tamu-tamu yang ada siapa tahu ada yang aku kenal disini.

_"Selamat siang semua. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahu ketujuh belas si Kembar Byun. Byun Baek Hyun dan Byun Tae Hyung. Untuk mempercepat acara mari kita panggilkan si Bungsu Byun, Ia merupakan Putera Bungsu yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Mari kita panggil Byun Tae Hyung_"

Sesaat aku mengambil minum aku dapat mendengar suara _MC_ yang memanggil nama Taehyung dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung memang sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa aura _seme_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya begitu terasa dan membuat nafasku sedikit sesak.

_"Selanjunya Sang Kakak yang merupakan anak Sulung dari Keluarga Byun, seorang namja yang memiliki paras wajah yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan merupakan sosok yang paling dilindungi oleh si Bungsu bahkan saat satu sekolahpun si Bungsu tidak akan meninggalkan si Sulung begitu saja. Mari sambut Byun Baek Hyun, putera Sulung Keluarga Byun"._

Dengan sangat penasaran aku mendengar dengan seksama suara dari _MC_ yang memanggil nama Byun Baek Hyun, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok kaki yang tebalu sebuat celana putih yang hendak turun dari tangga dan menurutku ia menggunakan setelah jas putih. Sungguh perkataan _MC_ itu membuatku penasaran seberapa manis sosok Byun Baek Hyun itu karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya kecuali di undangan ulang tahun terlebih lagi _ahjumma_ tidak pernah membawanya saat bertemu dengan _eomma_-ku.

Nafasku lama kelamaan begitu tercekat saat tahu siapa Byun Baek Hyun sesungguhnya. "Dia.. Dia yang aku temui di _super market_ waktu itu"

**_Bersambung…_**

**_Malam semua hehe.._**

**_Pertama kali nya nih pake yang namanya P.O.V dan saya yakin ini sangat-sangat berantakan karena saya tidak bisa membuat model cerita yang ada P.O.V –nya huaaa tidak bisa-tidak bisa.. maaf ya kalau jelek. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya belum bisa balas review di chapter ini tapi insya allah review-nya akan saya balas di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review-nya kepada cerita ini (xRTYx, Fatiazzahra94, azhura779, Ririn Ayu, darkhyuners shinning, taetaekai, daebaektaeluv, MyNameX, Rapp-I, Enjieee, noersa, Nadhira – Minchanee dan dhantieee)_**

**_Terima kasih sekali lagi. Salam dari saya _**


	7. Chapter 7 - BIRTHDAY PARTY

**IT'S YOU**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) as Byun Baek Hyun

\- Jung Dae Hyun (BAP) as Jung Dae Hyun

\- Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) as Byun Tae Hyung

\- Joen Joeng Guk (BTS) as Joen Joeng Guk

Support Cast :

\- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) as Oh Se Hoon

\- Xi Lu Han (EXO) as Oh Lu Han

-.

_"Selanjunya Sang Kakak yang merupakan anak Sulung dari Keluarga Byun, seorang namja yang memiliki paras wajah yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan merupakan sosok yang paling dilindungi oleh si Bungsu bahkan saat satu sekolahpun si Bungsu tidak akan meninggalkan si Sulung begitu saja. Mari sambut Byun Baek Hyun, putera Sulung Keluarga Byun"._

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VII_**

Suasana acara ulang tahun Baekhyun dan Taehyung begitu terlihat meriah bahkan seluruh undangan pun tidak sangat menikmati acara tersebut. Hingga acara tiup lilin berlangsung dan potongan pertama yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan Taehyung kepada kedua orang tua mereka untuk potongan pertama dan kedua.

"Selanjutnya untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun dan Tuan Muda Taehyung silakan untuk memotong kembali kue ulang tahun kalian untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan berikan kue tersebut kepada seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kalian. Oh iya kue ini tidak boleh diberikan kepada penghuni yang ada dirumah ini" Ucap Kyungsoo.

_"Kepada siapa aku harus memberikannya ? Taehyung pasti akan memberikan kue nya kepada Jungkook karena dia kekasihnya"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda Taehyung sudah memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan Woaaaaah Tuan Muda Taehyung langsung berjalan menuju dua kursi yang berada di sebelah Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ternyata" Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung melihat pergerakan Taehyung menuju kursi yang di tempati oleh Daehyun dan Jungkook. "Kepada siapakah Tuan Muda Taehyung akan memberikan kuenya ? Tuan Muda Daehyun atau Tuan Muda Jungkook ?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang sepertinya dirinya lebih pantas menjadi seorang pembawa acara olahraga dibanding seorang kepala pelayan.

_"Cih! Sudah pasti dia akan memberikan kue itu kepada bocah di sebelahku ini. Tatapannya hanya terpusat kepada bocah kelinci sialan ini!"_ Batin Daehyun yang hanya melirik tidak suka kearah Jungkook.

Taehyung yang terus berjalan dan hanya memandang sosok kekasih kecilnya yang dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Ia pun dapat melihat posisi duduk Jungkook langsung tegap dan ia pun mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu terlihat gugup. _"Seandainya aku memegang smartphone-ku sudah kupastikan akan mengambil foto dirinya yang terlihat begitu lucu itu. Hyung datang Jungkook_"

"_Ekhem_… Jungkook.. Kue ini _hyung_ berikan kepadamu, maukah kau menerimanya ?" Ucap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook yang masih duduk dengan tegapnya.

"U-untuk-ku _hy-hyung _?" Ucap Jungkook yang masih merasakan gugup semenjak pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik Taehyung, semenjak Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja Kookie. Ini untukmu" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung diterima oleh Jungkook dan langsung disambut tepuk tangan oleh seluruh teman-teman Taehyung.

"Okay sepertinya Tuan Muda Taehyung sudah memberikannya. Kita kembali ke Tuan Muda Baekhyun yang masih diam belum memotong kue untuk seseorang. Ayo Tuan Muda Baekhyun jangan cuma diam saja" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih merasa antusias terhadap ulang tahun ke dua Tuan Muda kesayangannya.

_"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak bisa diam apa. Sudah tahu aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa, seandainya si Luhan hyung dan Sehun tidak pergi ke China sudah kuberikan langsung kepada mereka. Masa iya aku kasih ke Namjoon si ketua kelas ?"_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih memikirkan untuk siapa kuenya akan diberikan.

"Sepertinya Nyonya Byun mulai mendekati Tuan Muda Baekhyun, sepertinya saya tahu Tuan Muda Baekhyun bingung ingin memberikan kue tersebut kepada siapa" Lanjut Kyungsoo setelah melihat Nyonya Byun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kue ini kepada Daehyun ?" Ucap Nyonya Byun pelan tepat berada di samping telinga Baekhyun agar semua orang tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak ini.

_"What ? Daehyun ? Dia ? Yang ada aku bisa dimarahi oleh Taehyung lagi" _Batin Baekhyun. "Daehyun siapa _eomma_ ?" Ucap Baekhyun tak kalah pelan.

"Itu _loh_ yang ada disebelah Jungkook, kau berikan saja kepadanya lagi pula dia kakak kelas Taehyung dan _eomma_ yang mengundangnya langsung jadi kau berikan saja kepadanya. Kasian Kyungsoo menunggumu memberikan kue ini" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang masih setia berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Baiklah _eomma_, Baekhyun akan memberikan ini kepadanya saja" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai memotong kue-nya dan berjalan.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda Baekhyun mulai berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Tuan Muda Taehyung. Oh mungkinkah! Mungkinkah! Mungkinkah ini Tuan Muda Baekhyun akan memberikan kue tersebut kepada Tuan Muda Jungkook ? Apakah aka nada perebutan ?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih heboh sendiri sementara Tuan Byun hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kepala pelayannya itu. "Eh Tunggu sebentar! Ternyata Tuan Muda Baekhyun berjalan kearah Tuan Muda Daehyun".

_"Kenapa Baekhie hyung memberikan kue-nya kepada si namja brengsek itu sih! Pasti eomma yang menyuruh hyung. Hadeuh lagian kenapa eomma bisa mengenalnya sih! Mendingan Baekhie hyung memberikannya kepada kakak beradik itu saja deh lebih rela, lagian kenapa mereka berdua pake ke China segala sih!_" Batin Taehyung yang tidak suka melihat Baekhyun memberikan kue tersebut kepada Daehyun.

_"Kenapa dia berjalan ke arahku ? Pasti ini ahjumma yang memintanya, tapi setidaknya dengan cara ini mungkin aku bisa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Jika dugaanku benar maka dia pasti yang meminta Yuri noona untuk berbohong kepadaku, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?"_ Batin Daehyun yang masih menatap Baekhyun yang masih berjalan kearahnya dengan ditemani oleh Nyonya Byun. _"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang manis sih berbeda sekali dengan Taehyung"_

"Hmmmm.. Kue ini kuberikan kepadamu, silakan diterima" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah sampai didepan Daehyun dan langsung tersenyum dengan menunjukkan _eye smile_ miliknya.

_"Astaga kenapa dia tambah semakin manis_" Batin Daehyun yang menjadi diam seperti batu setelah melihat senyum Baekhyun.

_"Cih! Pasti dia terpesona dengan Baekhie hyung, awas saja kalau dia sampai ngejar-ngejar Baekhie hyung"_ Batin Taehyung.

"Maaf, apa kau mau menerima kue ini ?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan masih _menyodorkan_ sepiring kue tersebut.

"Ah iya kalau gitu saya terima, terima kasih" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung menerima kue pemberian Daehyun.

Setelah acara tersebut Kyungsoo langsung memerintahkan para pelayan untuk memotong kue milik Baekhyun dan Taehyung dan yang dimana langsung di bagikan kepada seluruh tamu yang merupakan teman-teman Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

-,

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VII_**

Acara pesta ulang tahun pun sudah selesai begitu pun para tamu yang sudah meninggalkan kediaman Byun. Suasana pun kembali menjadi sepi hanya ada para pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan yang dijadikan tempat pesta dan sebagian pelayan mulai menyiapkan acara makan malam dengan Keluarga Jeon dan Keluarga Jung sudah diundang oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

Sementara Taehyung masih asik berduaan dengan Jungkook di ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai dua yang sepertinya mereka terlihat sedang bermain video game bersama. Sedangkan Daehyun berada di ruang keluarga yang ada di lantai satu dan ia mulai merasakan rasa bosan karena hanya menonton acara _televisi_.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menunggu acara makan malam ini, seharusnya aku meminta Choi _ahjushi_ untuk menunggu jadinya aku bisa pulang dulu" Gumam Daehyun dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya aku menuju taman belakang saja sesuai yang dibilang Byun _ahjumma_" Monolog Daehyun yang lebih memilih saran Nyonya Byun untuk menuju taman belakang bila merasa bosan atau jenuh.

"Taman yang bagus, sepertinya selalu dirawat" Ucap Daehyun yang mulai memasuki area taman keluarga Byun namun matanya menangkap satu sosok yang duduk membelakanginya tepat di bangku taman tersebut." Sepertinya si putra tertua suka duduk sendiri disini, sebaiknya ku temani saja dia" Ucapnya lagi yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Baekhyun yang merupakan sosok tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Daehyun yang mulai mendekatinya dari arah belakangnya, bahkan hingga Daehyun duduk pun ia tidak sadar dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah air mancur yang berada di depannya.

_"Bagus sepertinya aku ahli dalam menghilangkan keberadaanku seperti di film-film tapi apa memang ini manusia yang begong begitu aja atau dia sengaja mendiamkan ku?_" Batin Daehyun.

"Hei! Jangan melamun begitu!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" / "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

"YAK! Kenapa kau memukulku HAH!"

"_Mi-mianhe,_ lagian kau sendiri yang membuatku kaget! Jadi jangan salahkan aku dong!"

Jadi, kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah Daehyun yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan sedikit agak lantang kepada Baekhyun yang sedang melamun dan membuat sedikit terkejut, dan itu berhasil membuatnya kaget. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang karena kaget dan reflek membuat tangan nan mulus itu mendarat tepat di hidung milik Daehyun.

"Tapi tidak usah sampai memukulku juga. Hidung ku yang mancung ini kalau jadi _pesek_ gimana ? Kau mau bertanggung jawab untuk biaya operasi ?"

"Itu hanya sebagai pertahanan diri jadi jangan salahkan aku, siapa yang awalnya mengagetkan ? Untung aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung! Dan lagi ya itu hidung udah pesek kagak ada mancung-mancungnya"

"Apa kau bilang ? Heh! Hidungku ini lebih mancung darimu ya, tidak lihat apa hidung dengan bentuk yang bagus dan tidak sepertimu".

"Bagus ? Hidung besar begitu apa bagusnya ? Sudahlah dari pada kau membuatku _mood_-ku makin berantakan sebaiknya aku masuk saja"

"Hei tunggu!"

"Apa lagi ? Kau mau mengajakku debat lagi ?"

"Bukan, bisa kah kau temani aku sampai jamuan makan malam ?"

"Kenapa mesti aku ?"

"Karena hanya bisa ku ajak mengobrol"

"mengobrol katamu ? Yang ada kita saling debat"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku apa aku mesti berbicara dengan Byun _ajumma_ ? Bahwa anak sulung-nya ternyata pandai berbohong"

_/Glek/_ _'Apa dia menyadari bahwa aku berbohong saat disalon itu? Sebaiknya aku mengelak saja dulu lah'_ Batin Baekhyun. "Berbohong apanya ? Kita kan baru bertemu sekarang dan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu"

"Oh benarkah ? Apa perlu aku bilang bahwa Yuri _noona_ berbohong padaku mengenai Si Sulung yang sudah kuliah ? Kau tidak kasihan dengan Yuri _noona_ kalau nanti dia mendapatkan surat cinta dari _eomma_-mu ?"

"Oke oke, aku mengalah. Kau benar aku berbohong dan apa kau sudah puas Tuan Muda Jung ? Sekarang bolehkah aku pergi ?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi Tuan Muda Byun ? Bukankah kau ingin menemaniku mengobrol atau ….. _You know_-lah ?"

"_Damn!_ Ternyata Tuan Muda Jung itu licik dalam mengancam ckckkck.. Baiklah akan aku temani kau"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Tuan Muda Byun yang pintar berbohong sama seperti diriku ini"

-,

**_ITS YOU – Chapter VII_**

Acara keluarga yang diselenggarakan oleh Keluarga Byun memang terlihat hanya ada perbincangan antara kepala keluarga dan para nyonya-nyonya saja yaitu Keluarga Byun, Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Jeon. Sementara ke-empat anak mereka sedang sibuk masing-masing, dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat asik sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun terlihat saling menatap kesal satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun.. Daehyun.. kenapa kalian hanya saling pandang begitu ? Kenapa kalian tidak seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang asik mengobrol ?" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Mereka kan baru pertama kali bertemu _jeng _Byun, kayak tidak tahu anak muda jaman sekarang" Ucap Nyonya Jeon.

"Benar itu apa yang dikatakan _jeng_ Jeon. Mungkin saja mereka saling terpana kalau dilihat dari pandangan mereka. Anakku itu memang tampon sudah pasti Baekhyun terpana dan lagi Baekhyun itu cantik gitu gimana Daehyun tidak terpana juga" Kali ini Nyonya Jung menambahkan dengan saling memainkan mata kearah Nyonya Jeon dan Nyonya Byun.

_'Apa-apaan eomma ini, siapa juga yang terpana dengan muka setan kek gitu'_ Batin Daehyun.

_'Jung ajumma kenapa berbicara seperti itu sih ? Ini lagi eomma juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum gitu mana Jeon ajumma juga lagi, tidak ada yang membela sama sekali apa. Dan lagi tampon dari mananya dia ? Muka kek siluman gitu juga'_ Batin Baekhyun

_'Hah ? Aku yang akan menolak paling keras kalau Baekhie hyung di jodohin sama dia, aku langsung menolak dengan keras' _Batin Taehyung.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini malah asik merumpikan anak masing-masing seperti itu, sebaiknya kau berikan hadiah yang sudah kau siapkan sayang" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Ah kau benar juga. Pertama Taehyung kado dari _eomma _dan _appa_ akan tiba nanti malam yaitu mobil _sport _yang kau inginkan selama ini tentu saja SIM dan surat-surat yang lain sudah _appa_-mu yang urus"

"Asik! Terima kasih _eomma_.. _appa_.. Kalau begini aku bisa antar jemput Kookie sekalian antar Baekhie _hyung_" Ucap Taehyung senang.

"Yang satu lagi mau kamu taruh dimana Taetae ? itu kan mobil yang kamu mau cuman ada satu kursi penumpang"

"Eh kok gitu ?"

"Baekhie _hyung_ kan bisa diantar sama Kwang _ajushi_, iya kan Baekhie ?"

"_Ne eomma_, benar itu Taetae. _Hyung_ bisa diantar oleh Kwang _ajushi"_

"Ah kalau gitu bagaimana kalau Daehyun yang mengantar Baekhyun ?" Usul Nyonya Jung.

"_Eom….ssssshhhhh_" Daehyun yang ingin menolak malah mendapatkan cubitan maut tepat dipinggangnya. _'Mati aku kalau sampai menolak_'

Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah setelah mendapatkan cubitan karena berniat menolak, bukan hanya cubitan bahkan tatapan _eomma_-nya begitu menakutkan seperti menngartikan _'Berani kau menolak anakku sayang, jangan harap semua fasilitas bisa kau gunakan semaumu_'. Daehyun masih sayang nyawa dan masih mau bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"Daehyun kenapa ?" Tanya Jeona _ajumma_.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok _ajumma_, hanya ssshhhh… Tadi lidahku tergigit saja" Elak Daehyun. "Dan aku tadi mau bilang ke _eomma_ bahwa aku setuju dengan usul _eomma_" Lanjut Daehyun yang sebenarnya tidak menyetujui usul _eomma-_nya.

"Tapi aku…"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun setuju kok, iya kan sayang" Ucap Nyonya Byun memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya Jung, dia juga memberikan tatapan yang sedikit menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun.

_'Istriku ini sama saja tidak ada bedanya dengan istrimu Jung_' Ketik Tuan Byun pada _smartphone _miliknya yang ternyata mengetik sebuah chat _'Grup Para Kepala Keluarga_'

_'Yah mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua ingin menjodohkannya kan. Untung si Jeon senang-senang aja anaknya udah jadian dulu dengan anakmu Byun' _Balas Tuan Jung.

_'Sepertinya istriku tidak perlu susah-sudah menjodohkan Putraku yang manis dengan putra bungsumu Byun' _Tuan Jeon pun ikut membalas _chat_ tersebut.

Biarkan para kepala keluarga melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di _Grup_ milik mereka.

_"_Tapi _eomma_ aku tidak setuju biarkan ak…"

"Taetae bukankah sebaiknya kau mengantar Jungkook dari pada kau bolak-balik seperti itu. Sekolahmu itu jauh mengerti dan jangan tolak apa keputusan _eomma_" Ucap Nyonya Byun tegas. "Dan satu lagi hampir lupa, _eomma_ memberikan hadiah liburan untuk Baekhie ke _Jeju island_ seperti keinginanmu untuk berlibur sayang"

"Benarkah _eomma_ ? Terima kasih _eomma_. Apa kita akan pergi bersama-sama ?"

"Tidak sayang, _eomma_ hanya menyiapkan dua tiket dan Taetae tidak boleh ikut, biarkan _hyung -_mu bersenang-senang tanpamu. Karena ini dua tiket maka…."

"Aku boleh memilih siapa aja kan boleh ikut ? Luhan _hyung_ ? Sehun ? atau Jungkook ya ?"

"Bagaimana kalau Daehyun saja ?" Usul Nyonya Jung.

"Ah ide bagus" Ucap Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Jeon berbarengan ?"

"_WHAAAAAAT" _Ucap Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbarengan.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU KALAU DIA!" Teriak Taehyung tidak setuju sambil menunjuk wajah Daehyun.

**_Bersambung…_**

**_Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan untuk update ya. karena memang saya kemarin tidak ada waktu untuk update. Dan saya akan usahakan minimal seminggu sekali untuk update satu cerita yang masih saya utangkan sampai saat ini belum tamat-tamat._**

**_Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia membaca dan juga menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, maaf bila update-nya untuk selanjutnya juga akan terlambat sedikit mungkin. Dan maaf juga saya tidak bisa membalas review masing-masing dan menyebutkan nama kalian. Maaf sekali lagi dan mohon review-nya yak arena mungkin sedikit atau banyak lari dari alur chapter sebelumnya. _**

**_Terima kasih sekali lagi. Salam dari saya _**


End file.
